


Vacation: Winchester Style

by LoudenSwainfangirl



Series: As Our Life Together Unfolds [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All kinds of feelings, Canon Divergent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Het Sex, M/M, Mentions of Past Torture, Women hunter, more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudenSwainfangirl/pseuds/LoudenSwainfangirl
Summary: The four hunters carve out time for themselves, putting behind them the cold world of hunting for a short reprieve of family fun.Many feelings and a lot more smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After my first two stories I needed something lighter. All kinds of fluff and smut. I still need a hug.
> 
> Many Louden Swain references. #SorryNotSorry
> 
> Some mentions of past stories Not My Kind of Holiday and Safe in the Arms of Love but neither needs to be read first.

Three hunters and an angel stumble over the threshold of the bunker door as it swings open on its old hinges. They all but trip down the narrow, steel staircase, pass through the war room and collapse upon entering the library.

Sam and Briana are sitting side by side at one of the two narrow tables while Dean and Castiel land on the two wing chairs near one of the many bookshelves.

No one speaks for the longest time. Each of them fighting the urge to fall into a deep sleep from exhaustion. There was supposed to be one, simple ghoul, only nothing is ever simple in their line of work. The one ghoul turned out to be an entire family consisting of six ghouls. They managed to gank all six but not without a strenuous fight that left them all dirty, sweaty, and drenched in rotting blood.

“We got dibs on the shower first,” Dean barked, arm raised in the air, eyes still closed.

“Dean!” Sam retorts in his own muffled bark. His head is buried in the crook of his arm on the table in front of him. “There're like 20 showers in this place, there's no need to call dibs.”

“Oh, right, well whatever…”

Briana huffs out a laugh. “Dean you’re not moving.”

“Yes I am,” Dean whines.

“You know Dean, I could clean you up,” Cas says matter-of-factly.

Dean manages to open one eye and look at Cas with a smirk. “What’s the fun in that? That would mean missing out on a shower with you!" he cries as he suddenly flies out of his chair and heads down the hall towards the closest bathroom.

Without a word, Cas gets up to follow Dean.

Briana smiles at the triumphant look on Cas’s face. To her right comes a loud groan. “How in the world does he even have the energy for that?”

Briana sits up from her slouched position with the intention of whispering a dirty proposition into Sam’s ear, only to fall back into her chair with a groan equal to Sam’s. “Kids,” is all she able say before closing her eyes again. Vaguely, her fatigued brain registers the sound of Sam’s soft snores.

Coffee. Strong coffee.

Briana’s brain recognizes the beautiful aroma before she's able to pry her eyelids open. When they do open she sees a steaming cup being held out to her. Dean is grinning down at her, his own cup half empty. He leans down to Briana’s level as she gratefully accepts the cup. “You know Sister,” he says with a wrinkle of his nose, “ya kind of stink like rotting blood."

Briana laughs after a cautionary wiff of her shirt. “Oh my goodness, you're not kidding!” She tousles Sam’s hair. “Sam, come on let’s get this grime off us. I can’t stand myself anymore.”

Sam stands, and with one eye open, follows Briana down the hall towards their room.

 @@@@@

The four of them gather in what was formally a dull sleeping quarter now turned cozy living room. All four are freshly showered with full bellies thanks to the dinner Dean threw together. “Dean and I were discussing something a few weeks back” Briana starts as she settles back into the plush couch.

“Oh no, it's never good when the two of you ‘discuss’ anything,” Sam cuts her off mid sentence, air quotes and all.

“Oh knock it off, you love it. Anyway,” she continues with a playful glare towards Sam. “We were saying how much we could really use a vacation and I think it’s time we do just that. When was the last time we took time for ourselves? Huh? No cases, no worries about what's lurking around the corner. Maybe stay in one location long enough to do some sightseeing. And I’m not talking about some crappy ass motel. Somewhere nice, with sheets that don’t give me a serious case of the willies every time I lay on them."

She looks tentatively at each of the guys.

“I’ve never experienced a real vacation,” Cas says, “unless you count traveling back in time to 1973 with Dean.”

“No, that definitely doesn't count, Angel Baby,” Briana replies before turning to Dean.

“I'm all for it, what did you have in mind?” he shrugs.

Briana elbows Sam lightly in the ribs. “What about you? What do you think?” Sam gives her a shy smile and strokes her hair. “Hell ya, count me in. I go wherever you go.”

“Alright, we just need to settle on a location. Warm, sandy beaches? Remote location in the snow covered mountains?”

“No plane rides for me. Gotta be by car,” Dean says nervously.

“Dean!” Sam says clearly exasperated. “You stared down God’s Sister, was the first one to survive the Mark of Cain and you're _still_ afraid to get into an airplane?”

“Driving's fine. That excludes Hawaii but we still have plenty of options,” Briana continues, ignoring the boys’ bickering.

“Cas is there anywhere you've ever wanted to visit?” Briana asks.

Cas shrugs. “Anytime I've ever had an interest in anything I've spread my wings and flown there. I'll be happy with wherever you all choose. I’m happiest when I’m with Dean, wherever that may be."

Dean moves from the lazy boy recliner he's sitting in to sit with Cas on the love seat. “Me too,” he tells him softly.

“My dad and I took several trips to northern Wisconsin. It's very beautiful. We could rent a house on the lake with a private dock-”

Sam pipes up before she can finish. “I can’t do lakes.”

“Sammy, that was, what eleven years ago?”

“I’m sorry,” Sam gestures with his hands towards Dean, “all I can see is that creepy ghost kid and you getting pulled under."

“Ok, no go on the lake." Briana states. "Anyone else?”

Hesitantly Dean says, “Well I’ve always thought the Rock N Roll Hall of fame would be kind of cool.”

Before Sam can even react, Bri lays a hand on Sam’s thigh. “That’s a great idea. Sam, Cleveland is a big city, you and I will find something on our own." She catches Dean sticking his tongue out at Sam and continues. “On second thought, maybe Cas and I will head to Wisconsin while you two children stay in the bunker and bicker.”

The boys put on matching pouting faces while Briana opens up Sam’s laptop to plan an itinerary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief mention of past torture  
> Shameless Louden Swain mentions. Again, #SorryNotSorry
> 
> References to the story Safe in the Arms of Love

The next day all four are flying high with excitement for the upcoming trip. Dean and Castiel are in the kitchen making meal plans and shopping lists. Sam heads to the room he and Briana share and stops to admire the scene before him. Briana is rifling through her clothes in an attempt to pack. The guitar riffs of her favorite California indie rock band are blasting through her Bluetooth speakers. The only clothes she has on are cotton shorts and a sports bra. Her brunette curls are hanging loose down her back. He knows her favorite part of the current song is coming up so he hopes she doesn't notice him standing in the doorway. Briana does not disappoint. She steps away from the dresser to do a little shimmy with her hips while singing right along to the music ‘ _add it up, use my calculator. Chalk it up to your lack of a motivator…’_

Now there's nothing that would hold back Sam’s smile as he beams at her. He continues to watch her beautiful, curvy 5’6” frame. Once again, he wonders how the stars aligned to allow Briana to be all his. He'll never understand what keeps her here. Despite all the hell he's put her through, she's always remained by his side. Or in many instances, kept him upright and moving forward.

She pivots on the ball of her toes, flexing the well-defined muscle of her calf. When gaze comes up, it lands on Sam, grinning from the doorway. Instead of feeling embarrassed, her face breaks out into a similar grin. The two quickly close the distance between them. “Well Hiya Handsome, enjoying the show?” she asks as she wraps her arms around Sam’s waist and stands on her toes to meet his mouth.

They pull apart when they hear Dean yelling from the kitchen. Bri leans her head away from Sam and yells back. “What?”

His voice grows louder as he approaches their bedroom. “You know, if your music wasn’t so loud you would've heard me the first time. And what the hell, Woman? Don’t you ever listen to anyone besides these guys?”

“Gee Dad, I’ll be sure to turn it down. You have no room to talk Mr. ‘I rotate the same five cassette tapes in my car’! Now, what were ya hollering about before you started to insult my choice of music?”

“I wanted to know if you guys wanted to pack food or just eat out."

“Eat out,” they answer in unison.

“Seriously, Bri,” Dean says as he grabs her phone to look through her playlist. “A _nyone_ else?”

Bri grabs her phone, turns off the music and pokes a finger onto his chest as she stares into his green eyes. “As a matter of fact, yes."

Sam lets out a little laugh and leans his body closer to Dean, “Yeah, you'll find a trio that consists of two guys from this band and some other dude."

Briana turns back around with a gasp. “Alright, I’m not going to take any more of this disrespect, get out!” she huffs. In order to hide her grin she whips a pillow at Dean. She fixes the stern look back on her face before turning to Sam. “And you, Traitor Winchester,” her face breaks out into another grin, “get back over here, you have unfinished business!”

While Sam and Bri get back to playing tonsil hockey, Dean backs out of the room, singing the song next up on her playlist _yeah we’re playin’ the prom_ because after all, he does recognize good music when he hears it. They all love Bri and it’s difficult to find things to tease her about. What're siblings for, right? Dean thinks as he smirks to himself and rejoins Cas in the kitchen.

In the bedroom, Briana forces herself to step away from Sam. “I’m not going to get this packing done if I stay on this path with you," she says regretfully.

“I’m surprised you're still at it. Typically, you have both our bags packed before Dean even has his ass out of bed."

“I know but packing for a hunt is completely different. I don’t want to wear four layers of clothes and fricken combat boots. I need to make a clothing run. I hate clothes shopping,” she grumbles. “And also….”

“Also, what?” Sam asks a little concerned.

Briana sighs and sits on the bed. “The hotel you booked has a pool."

“Yeah, I thought it'd be nice to take a day to just chill by the pool. Maybe the bar will serve those fruity drinks with the little umbrellas,” he says bouncing his eyebrows up and down at her as he joins her on the bed.

“As great as that sounds, the three of you really don’t want to be seen with…”

As Briana is speaking, Sam takes her left hand and kisses her knuckles. When he looks back up at her he freezes and lets out the tiniest of gasps when her words sink in.

Sam picks up her left hand once more. Starting at the knuckles, he lays a trail of soft kisses over each of the faint crisscross lines that run the length of her arm. He moves from her shoulder to kiss another spot, this one a little darker. Sam shifts off the bed in order to crouch in front of Briana while he continues across her collar bones and back down her right arm, moving next to sigh over the scars on her abdomen. He sits back down on the bed and moves his right arm behind her back. With gentle fingertips, he begins to trace each scar line. These are raised, wider and longer. In fact, one would be correct in assuming the length of a whip. The sight and location of each one is burned into Sam’s memory. His left hand cups her face, forcing her to look at him. Hot tears are streaking down her cheeks, the gentleness of this man is hard to bear sometimes.

It's been several months since Briana was captured by the demon and she's made remarkable strides in her recovery. The nightmares only occur after they've returned from a particularly stressful case and even then, Sam's able to soothe her before she even wakes up. This's the first time since her first few days home she's made any reference to the visual reminder.

Sam holds her gaze before speaking. “Darlin, maybe you're right. Maybe you should wear long sleeves and jogging pants." Bri’s eyes widen before Sam continues, “because you're to smoking hot in a bikini and frankly, we're going to be on vacation and I don’t want my relaxation time to be interrupted by a fight." He shrugs his shoulders and pulls both arms free of her body.

With a squeak Briana leaps up, straddles his waist and pushes him back onto the bed. “Sam Winchester!” she calls loudly. As Sam grins up at her, she folds her body over, bringing her face a hair’s breath away from Sam’s lips. “I love you,” she says whisper softly. He bucks his hips up causing her to moan a little and then, on a giggle, she ravages his mouth. With impeccable timing, Castiel walks up to their bedroom to ask a question. Instead of interrupting, he closes their door softly with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a brief mention of an event in Season 12 in case you are not current.

Dean's deep in a fabulous dream involving Cas and a silk tie.

He bats at an abrupt intrusion before happily, he returning to the task at hand, only to be interrupted again. The third time finally wakes him enough to open his eyes. The blue eyes inches from his own are nice but they're the wrong shade of blue. The pursed lips under those blue eyes are definitely not the beautiful, swollen lips he's spent hours of his life lusting over. “What the hell?!” he whines before pulling a pillow over his face. “I was just getting to the best part. No offense, but you're not the one I want blowing in my ear."

“Hey,,” Sam says around a chuckle, “you should be grateful that’s all Briana's doing. I wanted to put your hand in a bowl of warm water. Now get your ass up, it’s time to get this show on the road.”

Before Bri can move from her crouched position, Dean throws the pillow aside, grabs her neck with one hand and her waist with the other and flips her over his body onto the bed next to him, forcing an “umph” sound out of her. He keeps her there, pinned by her shoulders. “How many times do I need to tell you not to mess with my beauty rest?” Upon taking note of Briana’s state of dress he continues even more incredulously. “Oh my God, please do not tell me the two of you have already been out running! You know, there're other, more exciting options when it comes to expelling pent up morning energy?”

With a smirk Bri says, “Who says we didn’t do that also?” She plants her feet flat on the bed, pushes up with her hips, crosses her right arm over her body grabbing Dean’s right wrist as she scissors her legs, flipping Dean back onto his side of the bed. “Eww,” is all he can manage.

She straddles Dean, hovering above his abdomen, staying clear of his pelvis. Bri can certainly appreciate Dean’s beauty and even enjoys discussing sexual escapades with him as if they're locker room buddies but she draws the line at coming into contact with his morning wood.

She looks over at Sam who's now doubled over laughing hysterically. “Dude, I told you, never fuck with Briana, she could break you."

“Uh yeah, Sammy, I’m kind of getting the picture. Would you mind calling off your Hell Hound? I’m afraid she's going to start dripping sweat on me."

Briana gasps. “How rude!” Just for that I’m going to eat the donuts I brought you." She kisses the freckles on the bridge of Dean’s nose before getting off the bed.

Dean flops back onto the bed and pulls a pillow over face before sitting bolt upright. “Did someone say donuts?”

Sam holds up his fist for Briana to bump. “Nice move, Darlin.” She follows in the wake of his laughter out the door. They find Castiel waiting in the hall, also chuckling. His face goes blank when Bri walks out. “Briana, I would like you to teach me that move. I feel it would be very beneficial."

Now it’s Bri’s turn to laugh. She pats Cas’s cheek. “I'd be happy to."

In record time, Baby is packed and the four are on the road.

@@@@@

“Holy Shit!" Dean exclaims as the three of them enter the hotel lobby. Several of the walls contain large windows that allow the high-ceilinged room to be flooded in bright, natural light. The walls not covered in windows are painted a calming buttercream color. Several areas of the expansive lobby have clusters of seating.

Briana gets in the line at the front desk while the guys check out the bar located off the lobby. While she waits, she watches the bubbly red head behind the desk and wonders how many front desk clerk training videos she's stared in. Briana steps up to the counter as the couple in front of her leave.

“Well hi there, welcome to Cleveland. Name please,” she all but chirps in greeting.

"Benedict, Roberta,” she says pulling out her fake ID.

“Alright, let’s get you checked in Ms. Benedict.” ‘Kiki', as her name tag reads, brushes aside what looks to be a Starbust wrapper from her keyboard before entering Briana's name.

“Hmmm," Kiki starts, “I’m afraid I’m going to have to upgrade your room," she says with a fake pout.

“What?” Briana starts irritated “Wait, did you say ‘upgrade’?”

Kiki lifts her big eyes from the screen to rest on Briana. “I did indeedy."

“I did book two adjoining rooms...”

“Yes, I see that. I'm upgrading you to a double whirl pool suite."

“Oh well, that sounds really great but can I ask why?”

Kiki makes a big show of looking around the empty lobby then leans over the counter “I’m not supposed to tell you this, it’s against policy, but the wife of the guy who originally booked the rooms called and said there was no way she was spending the weekend with him, or her in laws. Something about him and pictures of their nanny. My boss doesn’t like it when the top rate rooms are vacant so today is your lucky day.”

Briana didn’t think it possible but Kiki’s honey colored eyes suddenly double in size. This isn’t the first time she's seen this occur and she doesn’t even need to turn around to know the cause, she can sense Sam’s presence. Each of her boys on their own is a whole lot of beauty to take in but all three? It seemed poor Kiki had forgotten how to speak.

“Good news, fellas! Kiki here has done us a solid and upgraded our rooms to a double whirl pool suite.”

“Well, that was awful sweet of you,” Dean drawls as he leans on the counter while giving her his best bedroom eyes.

“Dean!” Cas says with a roll of his eyes. “I’m standing right here."

“What? I’m just showing Kiki here my gratitude. You'll have to excuse, my boyfriend," Dean tells Kiki with a thumb towards Cas, “it’s been a long ride and we're all looking forward to some down time.”

Briana tries not to chuckle when Kiki visibly deflates at the word 'boyfriend'. She flicks her eyes up at Sam with a glimmer of hope only for it to go dull when Sam grabs Briana around the waist and kisses her neck.

“Yeah, thanks, we really appreciate it. Now, which way to our room?” Sam asks.

Kiki, being the ever professional she is, plasters her million dollar smile back on her face and gives Briana four key cards before directing them to the side elevator.

“Holy Shit!" This time its Sam’s turn to be surprised.

To say the rooms are stunning would be an understatement. The king-sized bed is covered in the whitest bed spread Briana has ever seen. Next to the couch is an L- shaped love seat. The lounge area has a large screen TV, a couch and two wing back chairs, all separated from the sleeping quarter with a partial wall. Off the bedroom is a stunning bathroom with a double sink, free standing shower stall and, as promised, a whirl pool tub big enough to fit a Moose and his girl.

Cas draws back one of the floor to ceiling curtains to reveal a stunning view of Lake Erie. Dean walks across the plush carpet, taupe with vines of marigold colored flowers splashed about the room, into his and Cas’s room. Their room is a mirror image of Sam and Briana’s.

“Wow,” Bri sighs as she picks up one of the many pillows stacked at the head of the bed. “I don’t know if this was such a wise choice, Sam. I’m not going to want to go back to dirty, worn thin rugs, rust stained sinks and questionable sheets.”

Sam walks towards Briana wearing the most radiant smile. Deep crevices curve around his mouth like two perfect parentheses and his brown locks frame his chiseled face. Much like the lake just outside the balcony doors, Sam’s blue green eyes are glistening, accentuating the flecks of gold. It isn’t until Sam slides a hand under Briana's hair to hold her neck and pull her closer at the waist does she realize she's been holding her breath.

The way Sam locks his eyes on Briana’s is almost too much for her to handle. The sudden appearance of a ghost wouldn’t even be enough tear her attention away from the man she's so head over heels in love with. He slowly bends his head down to meet Briana’s face. “I'd give you the world if I could. I don’t deserve you but I’m keeping you anyway." Before Briana can give any reply, he closes the gap to kiss her lips. Slowly, he slips his tongue past the seal.

Briana can taste the spearmint gum tucked in his cheek as her hands move down to grab his perfect butt with a little squeeze. This causes him to push his pelvis forward. Briana isn’t exactly short at 5’6”; however, Sam makes up for the misalignment of their hips by inserting his thigh between Briana’s legs. He continues to push her back with his thigh until the backs of her knees hit the bed. The combination of feeling the rapidly hardening of Sam’s cock against her abdomen, the fever behind the kiss, and dear Lord the friction from his thigh causes Briana to let out a moan.

The sound of a throat clearing causes them to still but not pull apart. “Would you like me to close this? Dean's decided he would like to check out the pool.”

Briana smiles up at Sam and answers Castiel. “Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. We'll be ready in a minute."

“That okay with you?” Bri asks Sam as Castiel returns to his own room, closing the door behind him.

“Of course,” Sam says quietly around another kiss on the lips. “As long as I’m with you I’m game for anything. We can pick this up later."

“I’m holding you to that, Stud," she tells him on a wink.

When they're dressed, Sam knocks on the adjoining door, waits a beat, determines it's safe and pushes open the door. Much to Sam's chargrin, he's met with the image of Dean sitting on his bed yelling “Oooohh Caaaas,” quite loudly.

“Dude! Seriously, what the hell?” Sam yells to cut Dean off.

“What?” He innocently asks as he shoves his hand into the bag of potato chips in his lap. “I was testing out the sound proof quality of our rooms. I don’t want to be distracted by the two of you while I’m riding my Angel. So, could you hear me?”

Sam shakes his head “A. Grow up B. I think half the floor heard you and C. we just ate less than an hour ago!" he holds his hand out, palm up. "Why're you eating again?”

With a shrug, Dean throws the bag aside, gets up, wipes his hands on his green swim shorts and joins Sam in his room. “I was hungry, sue me."

“You're always hungry," Cas says dryly, dropping down onto the love seat.

Bri is sitting on the bed wearing one of the two suits she picked up on her shopping trip the night before. In addition to the two bathing suits for herself, she bought the boys each one and some clothes for Castiel. He had planned on wearing Dean’s but Briana thought it would be nice for him to have something of his own.

Sam insisted she wear the two piece. The bikini top and boy short bottoms are bright pink with purple stripes. She would much rather be wearing the one-piece suit but relationships are about compromise so she's added a sheer, long sleeved, purple cover that stops mid thigh.

“Ok listen up, Fam,” Dean barks. He's standing in the middle of the room rubbing his palms together. “We're on vacation. That means no work. You,” with a finger to Sam, “no laptop for research, unless it's the fun kind…you know,” with a gesture to the bed. “And you," he pivots and points to Cas “turn down the Angel radio. Unless Kelly Kline all of a sudden pops out her demon spawn weeks early, I don’t care where she is. For the duration of this weekend we'll do nothing but sit by the pool, eat and drink ourselves silly, visit a few of the finest sights Cleveland has to offer, and not last and certainly not the least because it'll be happening all weekend, the four of us must set the record for the highest number of orgasms achieved. Are we all on board?”

That was a fantastic summary for all present.


	4. Chapter 4

The indoor pool is average but still nice. It's surrounded by both lounge and deck chairs. Bri is also very happy to see a hot tub tucked in the corner. She's never been one to enjoy swimming all that much, opting instead to people watch. Briana chooses a lounge chair that allows the best view of the entire pool, and out of habit, each entrance.

Sam pulls up a lounge chair to sit beside her. Even though she has seen Cas in nothing but boxers countless times, seeing him in his new red swim trunks feels somehow off. Maybe, Bri thinks to herself, it's the evident look of terror in the Angel’s eyes.

“Cas, you ok?” she asks him pensively.

It takes him a moment before he starts to stammer. “I-I don’t know … I’ve never been swimming before."

Dean comes up behind Cas and wraps a protective arm around his waist, setting his chin on Cas’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I got you. Come on, we will start at the low end.” He throws their towels on the deck chair behind Bri, takes Castiel’s hand and leads him to the stairs.

Bri can’t help the tears that well up in her eyes as she watches Dean lead Cas down the stairs. He holds him close, talking to him as they descend into the pool. Whatever he's saying causes Cas to grin and visibly relax. She feels Sam’s fingers thread with her own. She turns her gaze to Sam’s face. His stunning smile beams across the pool at his brother.

“I would've splashed you with holy water if you had told me that any of this would happen. In a span of less than ten years, Dean's not only in love but in a committed relationship with the Angel that pulled him," Sam pauses "correction, _us_ , from Hell."

“Fate is certainly funny that way," Briana says turning her attention back to the two in the pool. Funny indeed, Bri thinks as several families begin to file into the pool area.

When the Winchester brothers first entered her little world on a hunt, almost eight years ago, Dean was still in deep denial over his bond with Castiel. It wasn’t until the bitch Fate, or God or whomever, forced his hand when Sam sacrificed himself to end the Apocalypse. Before saying Yes to Lucifer, he made his brother agree to a promise. It was weeks after Sam had fallen into the hole, dragging Adam/Michael with him that Dean was finally able to tell Briana about his final conversation with Sam. “He told me to take care of you, help you heal and to make sure you find love again. As for me, he told me to get the fuck over myself and finally admit what you all knew already. I am indeed in love with Castiel, have been since the moment he pulled me from Hell. He told me it didn’t matter who I loved just as long as that person loved me back.”

The memories surrounding those two years after Sam’s fall are still hard for Bri to think about so she shifts her thoughts back to Dean and Cas. It took time but eventually they formed the solid rock they are now. A couple of randy teenagers. On the last thought Bri lets out a laugh.

“What's so funny?” Sam asks, unable to hold back his own smile. The sound of Briana laughing is his most cherished thing, okay maybe the sounds he pulls out of her in the bedroom come in a close second.

“What? Oh, nothing, I was just caught up in the past. Why don’t you join them in the pool?”

“Only if you come too."

“Ahhhh I don’t…”

“Come on, just for a little while. I promise I'll show my appreciation later."

“You're such a cute little devil, you're hard to resist.” Bri holds her breath when she realizes what had just popped out of her mouth. Such an everyday phrase weighed down with so much history between the four of them.

Luckily, Sam doesn’t even notice. “Damn straight, now let’s go." He takes her hand and Bri stands up. She can feel the sweat begin to form at her hair line. With trembling fingers, she grasps the front of her cover up, where they freeze. She can't seem to make them move. Sam steps behind her and pulls the cover off her shoulders, throws it on his chair, and leans down to kiss her back. He pulls her close against his chest and nuzzles her neck then leans in close to her ear. “Did I mention how much I'm looking forward to setting that record Dean spoke of earlier?” He pulls away, takes her hand and begins to lead her to the pool stairs.

Half way to the stairs a young kid, no more than fifteen, is walking towards the two with their hands linked. He looks at Briana and his eyes widen. Briana grips Sam’s hand tight and closes her eyes in anticipation of the comments to come, instead she hears Sam yell “Whoa, how did you manage that? You okay, buddy?”

Bri opens her eyes to see the kid sitting on his butt at her feet. “He wasn’t even walking anymore and he slipped, like on a banana peel!” Sam says, unable to understand how it all happened.

The employee, who had been checking the hot tub, comes over to ask the kid if he's alright. He nods his head yes, embarrassed, before he scrambles to his feet. Leaving the pool area as fast as his gangly, teenaged legs will carry him. The employee calls after him after the door is closed. “Maybe you should learn to walk, dude, it ain’t _that_ hard." Turning back to Bri he asks her if she's ok.

“Yeah, I’m good, thanks."

“Well alrighty then, enjoy the pool.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a sucker. “It’s a sweet one," he says with a wink before exiting through the same door as the kid.

Bri shakes her head and joins Dean and Cas in the pool.

Dean is whistling and it takes a moment for her to realize he's directing the cat call in Bri’s direction. To hide her own embarrassment, Bri tackles Dean, taking him underwater. Growing up an only child was lonely at times so Briana takes full advantage of sibling moments like this as often as she's able.

When Briana has had enough time in the pool she heads back to her lounge chair. She dries off with her towel before sitting down with a contented sigh, her cover up left forgotten on Sam’s chair. Castiel joins her shortly, pulling up a deck chair before settling down with his own towel.

“How are you doing Castiel? What do you think of being in a pool?”

Cas tilts his head as he watches Dean and Sam horse around in the pool. “I find it rather enjoyable, I didn’t think I would. It feels a little freeing, kind of what I imagine it feels like to be a little kid. You didn’t stay long, don't you like swimming?”

“Not really, I prefer to sit on the side lines and observe. People watching has always been one of my favorite past times.”

“Now _that_ I understand. I’ve been doing that for centuries.”

Cas follows her gaze to a family of five splashing in the water near the brothers. The oldest girl, maybe ten, is being thrown into the air by her dad. Mom holds a wiggling toddler while a rambunctious boy of seven swims between them. “Do you ever want that?” Cas asks her quietly. When she doesn’t answer he says, “I’m sorry, I think that may be one of those questions Dean's always telling me I shouldn’t ask a woman.”

Bri reaches up and takes Cas’s hand and looks up into his face. “Cas, never be afraid or ashamed to ever ask me anything. I love you and I’m happy to answer anything.” Cas moves their hands down to the arm of her chair but doesn't break the hold.

He waits patiently while she looks back at the pool. “I try not to think about that. Losing my father at such an early age, learning the harsh truth of the monsters out there really changed my outlook on life. One day I was this girl who loved to have tea parties with her father, who giggled when he allowed her to place crowns on his head and a feather boa around his neck. The next day I was without that kind father, living with a man who was kind but certainly not one to hold a tiny teacup and eat a tiny sandwich. I went from learning how to skip rope to learning how to tie a rope securely enough to hold a shapeshifter. The night I lost my father was the night I said goodbye to the possibility of an apple pie kind of life.”

“I don’t know what an ‘apple pie life’ is."

“Meeting that perfect someone, having an elaborate wedding where my father gives me a way. Buying a house with a white picket fence and filling it with a bunch of rug rats.”

“This makes you very sad, aren't you happy with our life in the bunker?”

Briana blinks away a tear before it can fall and looks up at Castiel. “Not sad, exactly, bittersweet maybe. I'm very happy with our life. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever expect to find anyone to share my life with, especially not someone as kind, and let’s face it, fucking gorgeous as Sam Winchester. Or to be fortunate enough to gain two brothers that I trust and love with every fiber of my being. Sometimes I do allow myself to get, I don’t know sentimental for lack of a better term, on the ‘what if’. _What if_ the only monsters in the world were the human variety and I still met Sam and we fell in love? _What if_ we had a “normal” life with a house that wasn’t a fallout shelter and we had two little boys that look eerily like their father and uncle?"

“Do you think that life would be better?”

Bri falls silent again, deep in thought as she studies the anti-possession tattoo peeking out of the hem of her suit on her inner thigh. “No I wouldn’t trade our life for anything, Castiel.”

“Really?” he asks surprised. “It hasn’t been easy."

“Talk about an understatement! Easy, no definitely not, but what we have, meaning the four us, our family, exists as a result of what we've gone through together. I would never want to relive the scary shit but, no I wouldn’t change it.”

“Have you and Sam ever discussed marriage?”

Now Bri’s face lights up in a smile. “Each of us have causally mentioned it in conversations but we've never sat down to really hash it out. In my mind, he's already my husband. Making it legal wouldn’t even be possible, really. Sam and Dean Winchester are both “dead”. My real name isn't Briana Rhodes. The little girl I was disappeared, along with her father, when she was eleven years old. All that was found at our campsite was a torn tent and a bloody piece of a jean jacket. Both of us were declared dead decades ago.”

“I fully committed myself to Sam out in the middle of Stull Cemetery. I know you can understand when I say I'm bonded to that man for the rest of my days and there isn’t anything that will break that. When he fell into that hole I wanted so badly to follow.”

“What kept you from going in?”

She simply says, “Dean.” She pulls her gaze from Sam to look at Castiel. “We witnessed you and Bobby killed. I was all he had left, I couldn’t leave him. The sight of his bloody, swollen face as he sat in that field is permanently burned into my memory. I will never forget the deafening silence that was left after the gate to hell closed." The wrinkles around Castiel's eyes deepen a little as he too, remembers that day. 

"What about you, have you ever thought about putting a ring on Dean’s finger?”

Castiel remains quiet for a moment before answering.  He lifts one corner of his mouth in a half smile, slowly nodding his head up and down. “No, I think you just summed up the way I feel as well."

He squeezes Briana's hand as he asks her, "What was your given name?”

Briana doesn’t answer right away, Sam hasn't even thought to ask her this question. “Kimberly Buckmaster. My dad called me Kim." Briana shakes her head. "Man, that name feels so foreign, almost like she never existed."

“She most certainly existed and still does. Ms. Kimberly-Briana-Rhodes-Buckmaster, and I for one, am very happy you do."

The two sit there in silence a moment longer as they watch the hunters acting as if they're little boys again. Bri picks up Cas’s hand, still in her own, kisses his knuckles before releasing them. “I don’t know about you but I think those two have had enough fun. I would really like to test out how thick those walls really are."

At first Cas looks at Bri quizzically before his facial features come alive with a knowing smirk. “Yes, I think I'd also like to try out that tub."

“Now you're talking, Angel face, let’s see how much convincing those boys need.”

While Cas walks around the pool to the shallow end, Bri slips quietly into the deep end. The brothers are distracted by Cas entering the pool while Bri goes under water and effortlessly swims to Sam. Above the surface, Sam jumps as he feels a hand grab his calf and then moans as another hand palms his cock through his shorts. A beautiful mermaid with bright blue eyes breaks the surface, inches from his waiting lips. While the two of them start to kiss, Cas is making similar moves on Dean. None of them are capable of coherent thought as they grab their clothes and head to the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, at their respective doors, Cas fumbles with his room card while Bri has the same issue.  They're both finding it very difficult to concentrate as they each have a Winchester whispering obscene words in their ears while their hands snake around to the front of their bodies.  The lights flash green one after the other and both doors are ripped open and slammed shut. 

Each Winchester has their bonded mate pinned against the inner door.  Hands greedily roaming the body before him, tongues wet and hot, tasting and sucking. The scent of pool chemicals lingers in the air.

Briana manages to push Sam towards the bed.  “Clothes. Off. Now!” she pants. Before they even reach the bed, Sam has managed to unhook Bri’s top and push his own shorts down to his ankles.  He steps out of the them as he crawls towards Briana on the bed. She flings her top aside before wrapping her arms around Sam’s neck.  She eagerly pushes back on his erection, moaning at the sensation of the bathing suit rubbing her throbbing lips.

Wanting to hear more of those moans, Sam begins a trail of nips and kisses down her abdomen.  While his hot mouth travels down, one large hand reaches up to gather one of Bri’s small, yet satisfying, breasts.  He gently squeezes it before flicking a thumb over her hard nipple, forcing Bri to moan again and arch her back.  Sam’s mouth is now teasing around his intended mark.  He kisses the inside of each thigh before resting his mouth over her mound.  His hot breath and the feel of his tongue through her suit sends a shock wave through her.  She looks down just in time to catch him grin up at her as he hooks his thumbs around her suit and pulls it off.  He drops it to the floor without a second thought.

He quickly returns to teasing Briana again, kissing up her legs while his fingers, those beautiful long fingers, gently message around her hip bones before pressing down firmly, stilling her impatient squirming.  Her breathing increases.  “Fuck,” is all she can manage as she fights the urge not to come on the anticipation alone. 

Sam knows he has teased her long enough and swiftly moves between her legs and runs his tongue over her clit.  Briana arches off the bed and tangles her fingers in Sam’s hair, fighting the urge to pull him closer.  He continues to lap at her clit while he adds a finger to her hot center earning him another moan, this one much louder. He adds a second finger while his free hand moves to ghost over her stomach before landing on the soft mound of pubic hair, gently pressing down on the bundle of nerves beneath.  He continues to lick and suck at her clit and lips while his fingers move in and out at a painfully slow rhythm.  “Sam," Bri pants “I can’t…I need,"  her words are cut off and turn into another gasp of Sam’s name as he curls his fingers within her walls hitting that sweet, spongy G spot.  Her arms fly out to the sides, grasping the sheets. 

"I want to hear you say my name again." She feels the vibrations from his words while he curls his fingers again.  She arches her back again, throws her head back onto the bed and loses all control.  Sam’s cock twitches and begins to drip as he hears her cry out his name and he savors the way her folds quake around his hand through her orgasm.  Briana falls flat onto the bed while her hands move weakly to Sam’s shoulders. 

She only takes a moment to catch her breath before the sudden urge to feel Sam’s body weight over her is overwhelming.  He moves up to capture her mouth in his. 

Stretching out his long, lean body Sam slots his thigh between her legs. This allows Briana the room needed to grasp his throbbing cock in her hand.  She runs the pad of her thumb over his slit, working the wetness down his shaft.  While nibbling his earlobe she begins to slowly pump her fist.  Now its Sam’s turn to moan into Bri’s neck. Sam shifts his leg so he can bring his hand back down between her legs.  He cups his hand over her mound again, letting just his fingertips slip into her hole.  The gentle pressure he places on the heel of his hand causes Bri in increase the rhythm of her hand. 

"I need more,” Sam growls.  Briana aches when Sam removes his fingers and places them on her hip.  She quickly pulls her leg out from under Sam and wraps both legs around his back.  She feels the head of his cock an instant before all the air is knocked out of her.  They swear loudly together as he buries himself deep.  “How do you want this, Darlin?”  He begins to move his hips slowly, pulling almost completely out before sliding back in.  “Sweet and slow?” 

Sam's having a difficult time keeping his pace slow, he can already feel the pull building.  Bri shakes her head, looking deeply into Sam’s eyes. The blue green has turned to dark brown with lust blown pupils.  “Show me how you can move that fine ass,” is her answer as she devours his mouth again.  He tightens his grip on her hips and obeys her orders.  The pull begins to intensify.  Sam can tell Bri is close to the edge once again.  “Come for me, Sam, I want to hear you say my name," she purrs in his ear.  As if that isn’t enough, she clenches her wall around Sam and pulls him right over with her. 

They hold each other tight as the trembling subsides.  Briana basks in the feel of Sam’s full weight over her body.  He moves only enough to pull out gently and lay his head down onto her breast.  Bri is running her fingers through Sam’s hair.  He reaches his hand up to rest his palm over her heart.  Without a word, they fall into a deep sleep.  Briana’s right hand resting at the nape of Sam’s neck, the left is covering the hand at her heart. 

Sam wakes to find the bed empty.  He stretches his limbs marveling at the fact that his feet do not hang over the end of the bed.

"Well you look pretty satisfied, sir.”  She purrs as she steps out of the bathroom and climbs back into bed.  She molds her naked form against his, their spoons fitting perfectly. Sam lifts his head to look at the bedside alarm clock.  “Huh, its only seven.  Are you hungry?” he asks as he buries his face into the crook of Bri’s neck.  Breathing in deeply the almond scent on her hair.

"Not for food." She moans as he nibbles on her shoulder and presses his hips into her backside.  She pushes up to reach for her phone.

On the other side of the door, a similar scene is playing out.  Dean is sitting against the wall of pillows, running his fingers through Cas’s hair as he rests his head upon Dean’s thigh.  Dean reaches for his phone after it pings and chuckles.

Cas lifts his head to look at Dean while he reads aloud the text from Briana.

“ _We've decided to continue working on that record.  Ordering in room service.  Reconvene for breakfast?  Hall of Fame opens at ten.  That cool with you?”_

Dean types out a quick reply, tosses his phone back onto the bedside table and then scoots down to let his hands roam and see where they take him.  His partner seems to agree with the plan.

“ _Practice makes perfect_.  Well, I like how your brother thinks.”  Briana throws her phone down and scoots back further to press against Sam's erection. 

He runs a hand through her hair, down her arm, over her hip and back up her abdomen to cup her breast.  “You never actually said what you were hungry for.” 

She inhales sharply on a hissing sound when he pulls her closer.  She can feel the head of his cock prodding at her hot, wet slit.  He doesn’t enter, just teases her.  It isn’t long before she's breathing heavily, arching her neck back in attempt to get a taste of his mouth.  Briana shoots her arm behind her, grabbing his upper thigh so she can pull him closer as she rocks back with her hips, trying desperately to capture him before he pulls back again. On her second thrust back, she feels Sam smile at her neck as he slowly pushes in, all the way to the hilt, forcing a deep moan of relief from both of them. 

Sam sets a slow pace while his hands roam over her body, his mouth kissing at every piece of skin available to his hungry mouth.  He leans close to Briana’s ear.  His voice sounds scratchy and desperate. “You're so beautiful.  I can’t continue this way, I need to be able to see all of you.”

He gently pulls out and Briana whimpers at the sudden empty feeling.  She turns on her hip and pushes Sam’s shoulder down onto the bed so he's lying flat.  Briana wastes no time lowering herself back onto Sam.  Aside from a quiet, deep “mmm” sound she sits very still, back straight, eyes closed, hands resting lightly on her thighs. 

He wishes he knew what thoughts were running under her wild mane of hair. Is she fighting her desire to move the way he is?  Or is she doing as he requested and allowing him to see her beautiful face?  He'll never know so he enjoys the moment while he can.  He forgets about the warm, wet, cocoon she has him wrapped in and focuses on her face.  Every worry line is smooth, the corner of her pouty, pink lips are turned up into a little ‘I’ve got a secret’ smile.

He continues to study her face as she inhales deeply, eyes remaining closed.  On her slow exhale, she begins to gently rock her hips.  The sudden friction makes him ache with the urge to prolong this as long as he's able.  He's completely caught in her hypnotic aura.  She brings her right arm up, hooks her hand over her head and sweeps her hair around her neck and forward to drape over her right shoulder.  His fingers twitch and are reaching up to twist into the soft, brown curls.  They fall away from her hair and lightly trail down her arm until they reach her hip.  His eyes move from her lips to marvel at her beautiful breasts. Her nipples are purple and Sam fights the urge to sit up and cover them with his warm mouth, he's afraid to break this hold she has on him.

Images begin to pop in front of his mind’s eye.  They disappear as quickly as they appear.

Falling into the pit.  _She waited._

I pushed her away when I returned, and yet, _she waited_.

Fighting the Leviathan.  _She fought just as hard, right beside us._

Losing Bobby.  _She was there for all of us_.

The Trials.   _Despite her own fears, she never lost faith I would be OK._

  
Each event is like a flash photograph.  With each memory, his fingers press a little harder into Briana’s hips as if to reassure himself she's really there.

 

Gadreel.  _She never left._

Dean becoming a demon.  _She left then but not because she couldn’t handle it.  She left and spent weeks searching for his,_ no, he mentally corrects himself _, their brother.   On several occasions, missing him by mere hours._

BMOL taking him.  _She was there, guns blazing alongside Dean_.

Sam can no longer contain the surge of emotion rolling through him.  He sits up to reach her mouth only to freeze, the tips of their noses almost touching.  Now Briana opens her eyes and his heart aches to find they're filled with tears threatening to spill. Sam holds her gaze, then surges forward, capturing her mouth.  He wants her to know every ounce of love, devotion, gratitude, and plain fucking amazement he feels for her.   His hands leave her hips to move up her bare back, the feel of her shoulder blades pressing into the palms of his splayed hands.  He pulls her in tightly, holding onto her as the life preserver she's always been to him.

Sam is aware he's speaking, he can feel the words as they move around their open mouths but he's so lost in this woman he can't even begin to comprehend what they are. 

Unlike a few hours ago, this time the two lovers keep their pace slow.  The only sounds they make are soft murmurs of love.  Their kisses aren't frenzied and their hands are soft as they skim over each other.  

Their breathing slowly morphs from long sighs into short, punched pants as they each draw closer.  The hairline of each of them is wet with sweat.  With effort, they continue slow and steady, each of them clinging to the edge.  With each push in and subsequent pull out the fire bursts from where they are joined, outward to every nerve ending, igniting them until neither of them can hold on any longer.  Briana threads her hand through Sam’s hair, the other on the nape of his neck. She feels one hand pressing down between her shoulder blades while an arm is pulled tightly around her waist.  They press their foreheads together, eyes wide open, and ride the orgasm together.  The intensity of it is none they have ever felt.  Their hips still and they drop their heads onto the other’s neck. Their pulses regulate and the tremors subside.  Sam shifts just enough to pull out his softening cock.

Their silence is broken by an earth shattering, primal cry from next door that sounds distinctly like Castiel.

Sam huffs out a laugh into Briana’s hair. 

“My sentiments exactly!  Is there nothing you Winchester brothers don’t do well?”  She leans her body away from Sam, places her thumb and index fingers at the corners of her mouth and blows a congratulatory wolf Whistle.  In return, there is a “thump, thump” on the wall.

Still smiling, Sam brushes the hair out of Briana’s face, moves down to gather the rest at the nape of her neck.  “I think they broke the mold when they made you, Darlin.” 

He peppers her face with kisses as he speaks.  “You know,” he kisses her behind her left ear “we still,” kiss to her jawline “have not,” kiss to the tip of her nose “tried out,” kiss to her forehead “the tub," firm kiss on her lips.

Briana’s eyes grow wide.  “You read my mind.  Are you up for round three already or will this be a relaxing soak?” 

Now it’s Sam’s eyes that widen.  “I’m far from being a teenager, I can’t recover that quickly.”

Bri climbs off Sam’s lap, almost reluctantly, and walks towards the bathroom door.  Right before disappearing around the corner she turns back to Sam who has not moved from his position on the bed “Sounds like a challenge I would like to take on, big fella,” her tongue clucks. 

He moans and flops back onto the bed, willing the blood flow to return to his legs.

Sam walks in to use the toilet.  While Briana waits for the water to warm, she sits on the side of the tub and quickly pulls her long, curly, brown locks into a French braid. 

Sam grabs a few wash cloths and sets them on the side of the tub.  He picks up one of the small bottles thoughtfully provided by the hotel, unscrews the top and takes a whiff.  Seeming satisfied with what he smells, he pours some under the stream of water before climbing in.  He spreads his knees to make room for Briana to sit in front of him, pulling her against his chest and wrapping his long arms around hers. 

She sighs as Sam rests his chin on the top of her head. “A girl could certainly get used to this”.  All he can do is agree.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on in, the coast is clear” Briana yells when she hears a soft knock on the connecting door. She's laying on her stomach, head at the foot of the bed, reading an article on Sam’s laptop while savoring her first cup of coffee of the morning.

Dean pokes his head in, wearing the biggest Cheshire grin on his face. He seems quite proud of himself and Bri can’t stop the giggles from erupting from her mouth. She sets the laptop aside, sits up and gestures wildly with her hands. “Get in here before Sam gets back. He went out for a run, although I have no idea how he has the energy to do that.” This comment makes Dean’s grin get bigger, causing the lines by his eyes to deepen, as he flops down onto the love seat.

“I know, Stretch Armstrong is out with him.”

The two act like a couple of teenage girlfriends comparing notes after a spin the bottle party before remembering they're adults.

“Are you guys really not going to the Hall of Fame with us?” Dean nearly pouts.

She slugs him on the arm “Dean, it’s time for you to put on your big boy pants so you and Cas can venture out on your own. Don’t worry, we'll meet up again for dinner. I was reading about this steak house that's in walking distance of the hotel.”

The mention of steak seems to perk Dean up a bit.

Briana picks up her laptop and Dean follows her to the other side of the wall so they can watch TV while they wait for the guys to get back.

As Dean finally settles his channel surfing, Sam and Cas return. They both kiss their partners hello and head off to take showers. “Aren’t you going to join him?” Bri asks Dean.

“No,” he says with a grin. “We tried out the tub this morning. What about you?” he asks almost as a challenge.

“We tested the tub last night,” she grins back “and the love seat this morning. Don’t worry,” she laughs at the look on Dean’s face at the realization he'd just been sitting on that very love seat, “we put a towel down first."

“Actually,” he lowers his voice and with a shrug of his shoulder “you know me, I could actually care less about that. Fuck on every piece of furniture available. More power to you, Sister. It’s Sam that gets all bent out of shape. He would really lose his shit if he knew of half the places Cas and I have been in the bunker.”

Once again, Bri cannot control her laughter as Castiel walks through the door to join them.

“What did I miss?”

“Not much, just waiting on Samantha to finish up in the shower. Bri and I were basking in our many accomplishments from last night."

“And this morning,” Bri adds with a smirk.

Castiel snorts out a short laugh. "Is nothing sacred with the two of you?”

In unison, they answer “No!”

While shaking his head, Castiel turns his attention to Bri’s laptop sitting on the coffee table. He picks it up to study the article she was in the middle of reading.

Dean sits up. “No work!” he yells.

“Oh relax, I was reading an online review," Briana tells him.

“Oh, I guess that’s okay then,” he says as he gets up to retrieve a bottle of water from the green cooler. He throws one to Sam as he walks out of the bathroom.

“Briana,” Castiel says still looking at the screen. “Have you ever noticed the resemblance between this singer and my Father’s chosen vessel?”

Briana grabs a pillow and covers her face with a groan while Sam chokes on his water.

“What did I miss?” Dean asks. “What?” he asks again as Sam continues to laugh. “You know I'll force it out of you if you don’t fess up. I know how much you hate to be tickled." He takes a few steps towards her.

“Alright, stop!" she drops the pillow and holds up her hands towards Dean.

“Oh my goodness, are you…are you blushing?!?” Dean can’t believe his eyes.

“Ok, ok I may, I may have a had a teeny tiny crush…on Chuck.”

Dean and Castiel both bust out laughing.

“I don’t think it’s _that_ funny. He's a talented writer and I kind of liked how neurotic he was. I couldn’t believe it when he told me that nutcase Becky broke his heart.”

“Wait!" Dean says as he wipes a tear from his eye, “You said had."

“Well, yeah,” she says smacking Dean on the chest, “my feelings changed quickly once I found out he was God. It felt a little weird then.”

“Sammy, how did you not pummel the little dude into the ground?”

Before Sam can answer Bri continues.“How old are you, really? It was only a harmless, little crush. We have complete trust in each other. It’s not like I was going to run off into the sunset with him. It’s no different than the crush Sam has on Eileen. It's all in good fun." 

“Hey now,” Sam says as the corner of his mouth lifts in a smile.

Dean ignores their exchange and continues with his bafflement. “Did Chuck know about your feelings for him?”

“No, he had no idea. Yes! Of course he did, in case you've forgotten, HE IS GOD.”

Dean stands up and approaches Sam. “Well damn, Little Brother, who else can say their woman chose them over God? Well done." He beams as he fist bumps Sam.

Cas closes the laptop on a chuckle. “When will I learn a simple question will never have a simple answer in this family?”

“Maybe when the rest of us finally learn that," Sam tells him.

Briana stands up. “Come now, children, it’s time for breakfast.”

After a quick breakfast in the hotel restaurant, Cas & Dean and Briana & Sam part ways with the plan to meet up for dinner at the steak house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this chapter contains a few homophobic slurs but fear not Briana puts the ignorant bastard in his place.

“A bike ride? Really? We come all this way for a vacation and the two of you rent bikes and exercise? Nerds. I live with a bunch of nerds!” Dean throws his hands up into the air in disgust.

The restaurant they've met up at has a waiting list so they decided to take advantage of the remaining daylight. Along the front walk is a short section of wood fence. Dean and Sam are leaning against it with Castiel and Briana standing in front of them.

“Dean, if you're finished downgrading their choice in activity, I'd like to hear about the remainder of their day." Cas says sternly to Dean as if he were speaking to a child.

“Thank you, Castiel," Sam replies with a dirty look to Dean. “As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, we rented the bicycles for a four mile guided tour of the city. It was really great, we were able to learn a lot about the city. On the way to the Cultural Gardens, we stopped at West Side Market for a picnic lunch."

“Wow, I never realized you two are secretly an old married couple. Bike rides and flower gardens. Way to whoop it up!"

“Dean!” this time it's Briana getting irritated and that doesn't happen very often. “Sam and I would've been just as happy sitting in our hotel room sharing a pizza. We don’t care where we are or what we're doing. All we want is just to be together. I just want to spend time with the man I love and not have to worry about a fucking dickbag, vengeful spirit coming after him." She takes a deep breath, and briefly closes her eyes. She reminds herself they're out in public and she needs to lower her voice. She forces a smile onto her face and opens her eyes. “Now, why don’t you to tell us about your day?”

“Uh,” Dean stammers “it was nice. Really, really nice.” Always taking it a step to far, way to go Winchester, he thinks to himself.

“How was the Hall of Fame?” she asks.

Dean finds his voice as he fills them in on the museum with Cas throwing in the occasional tid bit. The crowd waiting for tables is starting to grow. For the first time since they arrived in the city Briana is feeling a little leery and wishing she were armed. She casually looks around but nothing seems out of the ordinary. She tells herself to shake it off. She chalks it up to the fact she feels bad about snapping at Dean.

The sound of Castiel laughing is what finally brings her back to the conversation. He's actually laughing! After the hall of fame Cas wanted to go to the Cleveland Aquarium. “Dean bought us tickets to see the Seal and Walrus show and we were able to score front row seats." Cas is laughing again, almost unable to speak. Briana looks at Dean who's just beaming at Castiel.

“Oh come on,” Dean says embarrassed, “they don’t want to hear this."

“Yeah,” Cas snorts, “I’m pretty sure they do." This moment alone, Bri thinks, makes the entire trip here worth it. This moment to see their Angel experiencing pure joy. His gummy grin lights up his entire face. Briana thinks the other two are feeling the same way because soon they're all grinning as they wait for Cas to finish his story.

“So the seals come out and the trainers run them through a bunch of tricks, feed them some fish and then whisk them away.”

Now Dean’s face has grown a slight shade of pink. Cas steps a little closer and lays a hand over Dean’s crossed arms. “And then they lead out this massive female Walrus.”

While Cas is talking, that feeling of unease returns to Briana. She catches a snippet of conversation to her right and tries to tune it out, doubling her efforts to focus on Cas.

“This Walrus catches sight of Dean in the front row and seems to, what’s the term? Takes a shine to him? Is that right?”

Sam lets out a belly laugh. “You got it Cas.” Now Cas has gotten closer and Dean uncrosses his arms to wrap around Cas’s waist. His grip is loose as he gazes into Castiel's face with nothing short of fondness.

“Every time she's is on our end of the bleachers she bobs her head at Dean, seeming to look him in the eye.”

“Yeah, what can I say, chicks dig me,” Dean says with a smile at Castiel.

“The trainer sends the Walrus into the water to show off a few tricks. When she comes out she heads right over to Dean, bobbing her head the whole way. The trainer tries to coral her back but she's clearly on a mission."

“Okay, we’ve all had a good laugh. Maybe I should see if our table is ready."

Castiel ignores Dean and continues. “She struts over, looks at Dean and spews a mouthful of pool water right in his face.” Sam doubles over in laughter.

“Yeah, well, you're the one who has to kiss this mouth.” Dean laughs. His embarrassment disappears when he looks into Cas’s face.

Bri is running a hand across Cas’s shoulder. She's reveling in the feel of his laughter vibrating through her hand when she hears more of the conversation going on to her right. She thinks Sam may have heard it too because he's no longer leaning on the fence and his smile seems strained.

“Jesus H. Christ can’t a guy go out to dinner without having to be subjected to fucking homos anymore?”

Dean hears him before Cas does, standing up straight and locking a look of steel on his face. Cas stills abruptly. He hadn’t heard the exact words the ignorant bastard said, he was only reacting to Dean. He tries to pull his hand from Dean to step away only to have Dean tighten his grip and pull him closer.

Sam puts a hand on Dean’s arm as the guy continues spewing his hate.

“Why don’t you take your pansy asses back to your own home and raise up your rainbow flag? The rest of us are here to have dinner and we don’t want our appetites ruined. Fucking unnatural perverts.” A few people in the crowd tell him to can it, another tells him to lighten up.

Dean takes a step in the guy’s direction, by this time he's seeing nothing but red.

Briana blocks Dean with her body and turns to face the douchebag. Sam tightens his grip on Dean’s arm while laying a reassuring one on Castiel.

“Excuse me, did you say you were here for dinner?” Briana asks as sweetly as she can manage. “My family and I are here for dinner as well. Have you ever been here? I’ve heard good things about it, especially the award winning twice baked potatoes."

The guy, easily 300lbs, just stares at Briana like she's speaking another language.

Briana tilts her head in a very Cas like manner and continues, “Hmm, I’m guessing your silence means you haven't dined at this fine establishment before. You know,” Bri takes a step closer to the guy and places a finger on her temple like she's trying to think of something. “I don’t remember Yelp mentioning anything about the pre-dinner show on homophobic rants. In fact,” one step closer “the most consistent comment left was what an open, family orientated environment the owners provided. And that's why, my friend," another step closer “my husband and I decided to join my brother and his husband for a family dinner here."

“I see you have your children here with you," Briana gestures to the two young teens standing beside him. “Being a fine, upstanding family man I'd imagine you install in your boys the same value we stress in our family,” this time gesturing back to her boys. Briana has stopped within a foot of the ignorant man. She drops her hands to her sides and holds his stare. Sam watches as the veins and tendons in her forearms strain at her clenched fists. She forcefully opens her fingers. “In our family, love is love. Everyone deserves to be loved and cherished. Would you disagree with that statement, Sir?” She forces herself to swallow the bile rising in her throat on the last word.

To Briana’s ears, all as fallen silent in the crowd, all except for the sound of her own blood raging through her veins and the short puffs of Sam’s controlled breathing behind her. Sam and Dean are still standing at the ready, shoulders back, chests out. Castiel is standing silently next to Dean, his hand tucked securely in Dean’s.

Briana holds the douchebag’s stare, her calm facial features just daring him to say anything further against those she holds dearest in this world.

After what feels like an eternity the douchebag tosses his table pager onto the grass and turns on his heel. It isn’t until his back is completely turned on Briana that he huffs out “I’m out of here, I don’t need this shit."

The crowd bursts into applause while Briana lets out the breath she's been holding, she mumbles ‘coward’ under her breath. A few customers nearby pat her on the shoulder. Her knees suddenly feel very weak and her hands begin to tremble. In the next instant, she feels three pairs of arms embrace her. She fights with everything in her to hold back the angry tears behind her eyelids as she buries her face on Sam’s chest. With a few deep breaths, she pulls away to search out Cas’s face.

She can’t clear away the memory of his face. His beautiful face full of smiles recounting the day with the man he loves and in a blink of an eye one ignorant, vile human wipes it clean. She needs to see Cas smile again. Bri grabs Cas and wraps her arms around his neck. “I love you," is all she can manage. He pushes at her shoulders so he can lay his forehead to hers. “Love you too,” he says. And there it is, there's the smile her heart needed.

Their moment is broken when the forgotten table charger in Dean’s hand begins to buzz.

“Come on guys, I bet Dean is starving, he hasn’t eaten in over an hour," Sam jokes as he slaps a hand on his brother's back.

Dinner is good, including the twice baked potatoes, but the company is the award-winning part. Word about the incident outside makes it back to the manager and she insists the four of them enjoy dessert, on the house.

The short walk back to the hotel is a little chilly but still pleasant. Sam and Castiel lead the way, deep in conversation. Dean has his arm around Briana, sharing his body heat. “I’m really sorry I snapped at you earlier. I know you were just kidding, I’m not sure why I got so upset."

Dean leans to the side so he can look Briana in the face “No way, I should be the one apologizing. I was being a dick. I still haven't learned where the line of appropriate behavior is.”

“No worries, Hon,” Bri pats Deans stomach, “all part of your charm."

They reach the front door and Dean tells Cas and Sam to go ahead without them, they'll be right in.

“What’s up, Buttercup?”

Dean places his hands on Bri’s arms. “I just wanted to,” he clears his throat, "I just wanted to thank you for what you did back there.”

“Dean you don’t need to thank me, you would've done the same thing.”

“No, no I wouldn’t have. I was ready to pummel that guy. Did you see the look on Cas’s face? He looked like he'd been punched in the gut.”

“I did. I'd been trying to ignore the bullshit that had been coming out of that guy's mouth since the moment they stepped outside."

“Really? I didn’t hear anything until he said that stupid shit about the flag. What did that even mean?”

“Stupid is as stupid does, Dean."

“Ah, well played my friend. Well played.”

Dean leans down and gives Bri a tight hug. “Thank you for looking out for our Angel. I love you."

“I did it for you too, you big goof. I love you too. Now, let’s get upstairs. You need to check on Cas, I need to change clothes and then we all need to meet at the bar and drink very heavily.”

He hooks his arm back around her shoulders and leads her through the door “I like the way you think."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure, all places described are either from my imagination or research.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief reference to the story "Not My Kind of Holiday"

Sam leaves Cas’s room to find Briana leaning against the entrance door, her head in her hands. He walks to her and folds her into his arms and guides her to the bed. Now that it’s just the two of them she lets her guard down. All her pent-up anger and frustrations flow out with her tears. Sam never says a word, he just holds her, rubbing light circles on her back. Once her breathing slows he tells her how proud of her he is.

“Fuck this, I’m not letting hate put a damper on our night. I’m going to change clothes. The first round of shots is on me.” She stands up, kisses Sam on the lips, turns and heads into the bathroom. Sam can only stare at the door in awe.

Minutes later, Briana emerges in a change of clothes, hair down and a fresh face. Sam looks her over from head to toe and lets out a long breath. “Are you trying to kill me? Do you remember the last time you wore that outfit?”

Briana knows full well what he's talking about. “This is a different skirt, the other one was way too short,” is all she says.

He approaches her, runs a hand under her skirt and groans in disappointment when he feels her silk underwear. “Oh yeah, and I added more garments to this outfit.” Sam makes an exaggerated frown.

“I do love those boots, I still find them very sexy.”

Briana admires the calf hugging boot with the thick heel. “I like them too, it’s been seven years since I've had occasion to wear them. At least this time I chose them with sound mind and not under Famine’s influence.”

“We better get downstairs now or I’m not letting you leave. I still remember very vividly how that all went down.”

Dean and Cas are waiting in the bar, standing near the entrance. Dean gives her a long look. “Why does that outfit seem familiar?”

“Because Girly Briana chose it."

“Ooooh, right. Now I remember, not a fun time."

Castiel leans close to Briana and sniffs. “You still smell just as nice as you did back then. Almonds, I think?"

“Thanks Cas. That’s really sweet of you to say."

Dean and Cas are deep in conversation regarding their plans on the game room they hope to create back at the bunker. Sam joins in while Briana wonders off on her own. Sam is watching her while he answers Dean, “Yes, a pool table is a requirement." She trails her finger over the length of the baby grand piano in the corner, slowly walking towards the seat. She sits down and runs a few fingers over the keys. With a tilt of her head she begins to play a slow tune.

The men standing in front of Sam continue to brain storm on game ideas without even noticing the music. He can’t get over how beautiful she is and how not a day goes by without her surprising him. Today for instance. He wanted to deck that guy but instead, he watched in fascination as she completely diffused the situation without incident. He hates to think how differently that would have played out if it were just the three of them.

“And I think we should paint it magenta," Deans sarcastic voice registers in Sam’s brain.

“What did you say?” he can’t seem to pull away his gaze from Briana. “She is just stunning," he says softly, "I certainly don’t deserve her."

Dean and Castiel both turn to see what has captivated Sam’s attention.

“Oh” and ‘huh” is all they can say. By now, several people have gathered around the piano and are listening to Briana play. Her head is bowed, eyes probably closed, Sam thinks. He has only seen her play a few times and she tends to shut out the world.

“Cas,” Sam says with a hand on his arm “she is playing for you."

“How do you know?” Cas asks.

“Do you know this song?” Dean asks.

“Yeah,” he smiles, “you do too. Replace the piano with a guitar.”

The three of them step closer as Briana’s tempo increases and becomes a little more intense before ending on a quiet note. She lifts her head and is startled to see the smattering of people in front of her. Briana turns red when, for the second time today, the room applauds her. She clears her throat as she stands up “Oh, well thank you. I’m here all night and don’t forget to tip the wait staff.”

The blush is starting to fade as she reaches up to kiss Sam.

“I had no idea you could play!"  Dean exclaims, with obvious pride in his voice. “When did you learn?”

“Just now, Cas gave me the ability."

Both men have their mouths open, not sure how to reply.

“I’m just kidding! My dad taught me, I’ve played since I was old enough to reach the keys.”

“You are amazing, where do you practice?”

“Oh Dean, you should know a girl has to have a few secrets of her own. Now come on, first round is on me.”

Briana carries the tray of shots and four large glasses of water to the corner table and sets out the glasses.

“No way, are those…” Dean asks excitedly.

“The bartender suggested them, he called them Purple Nurples. Have you had them?”

“Hell ya I have," Dean says hands one to Cas before reaching for his own shot.

“Dean, you know I don’t really care for the taste of alcohol.”

“Not to mention I have had these and they are dreadful,” Sam groans.

“Says the man who drinks liquid seaweed every morning. Come on, nut up fellas and just take this one shot with me. This weekend has been the best I have ever had.” Dean cries, ignoring Briana glare at being called a fella.

“It’s kale and fine. I will do this one.”

“As will I," Cas answers.

They clink their glasses with a ‘cheers’ they throw their heads back in unison.

Dean is grinning while the rest of their faces distort in disgust.

“You were right, that was dreadful” Bri says as she drinks some water. “I think I’ll stick to my fall back of an Old Fashion". She pretends she doesn’t hear Dean call her an old lady.

Cas is staring at the bartender. “There is something about that man behind the bar. He seems somewhat familiar.”

They all turn to look back to the tall, broad chested guy with the crew cut.

Sam is the first to speak. “He was working on the hot tub yesterday when that kid fell while standing still.”

“Hmm” Cas says slowly, “That must be it”. Before he can say anything, Dean is pulling his arm towards the bar. “Help me get the next round”.

“Cas we are going to find something you like if it takes all night. I know you aren’t crazy about drunk people but we all deserve to let loose tonight.”

“What will it be, fellas?”

“We will take one brandy old fashioned, sweet; whatever local ale you have on tap and a Jack and Coke." He turns to Cas, “You like coconut right?” When Cas nods his head yes Dean adds, “And how about a Pina colada?" He leans in to read the bartender’s name tag “With extra cherries, please, Luke.”

While their order is being prepared, Dean eyes the TV screen and microphone in the corner and groans. “Please don’t tell me there is karaoke tonight!”

Setting the Jack down Luke picks up the muddler to make the old fashion “Are you kidding, get a room full of drunk women in front of a mic, add a party song and they are easy pickings.”

Dean leans onto the bar while reaching for Cas’s hand. “No thank you, I have all I need right here with my Angel Castiel.  Karaoke is annoying. Hey Cas, maybe we should take a walk and find another joint.”

“Oh come on, stick around. Maybe Cassie here will feel the urge to croon you a tune,” he lifts an eyebrow up at Cas, moves a butterscotch candy from one cheek to the next and sets down Briana's drink.

Cas can hear the candy clink against his teeth. “Please don’t call me that. My name is Castiel,"he says quietly before walking back to their table carrying the two glasses.

The bartender walks away and returns shortly with Sam’s beer and Cas’s Pina Colada. He sets them down in front of Dean, his honey colored eyes full of sincerity “The coconut is on the house, I’m sorry if I offended your guy. I didn’t mean it as a put down."

Dean waves a hand in Cas’s direction,“Don’t worry about it, he’s fine."

“I think we should try out another place. Maybe take a walk," Dean states when he gets to the table.

“Why?” Sam and Briana both ask. “I really like this place, it’s not too loud and that bartender makes a mean old fashion sweet!"

“That’s why!” Dean gestures to the makeshift stage as the DJ for the evening steps up to the mic.

The DJ speaks into the microphone but there isn’t any sound coming from the speakers. He fiddles with the mic, moves to the speaker and then the computer. He removes the plug from the wall and there is a bright spark. He jumps back, dropping the smoking plug. From their table, they can hear his curses as he stomps off the stage holding his hand.

“Well I guess that solves that dilemma," Dean says happily. “Cheers everyone."

The alcohol flows just as easily as the conversation. The small family shares stories and a lot of laughs. Briana at one point, stands up only to stumble on her feet and with a yelp lands right in Cas’s lap. Cas looks a little startled and Dean gestures for him to hold her. He lifts his arm to grasp Briana's back. Dean nods in approval before teasing Bri “I have seen you hold way more booze than this. When did you become a light weight?”

“Shush your face Winchester, I’m trying to snuggle with the hero that caught me." She feels Cas smile into her hair.

“Castiel, can I ask you a question?”

“Yes, Briana. I do believe you just did.”

Sam lets out a loud “Ooooh, he got you there, Darlin." He lifts his glass up to Cas before emptying it down.

She sits up and slaps him on the chest lightly, “You sure are picking up a lot of Dean’s bad habits!”

“I’m sorry,” he pulls her back down on his chest, “what did you want to ask me?”

“Never mind, I’ve lost my courage,” she kisses his cheek and moves to sit next to Sam again. Sam scoots his chair closer as she sits and she instinctively leans closer to him.

Cas looks sad, “I didn’t mean to upset you. I was just trying to be funny."

“Castiel, you didn’t upset me! Hon, I know you were kidding. It was a good one, by the way.” To emphasize her point she squeezes his thigh under the table and blows him a kiss when he looks up at her, finally allowing himself to smile.

“You can ask me anything, you know.”

Briana looks as if she may proceed when two young women approach their table. “Excuse me,” the one with short cropped black hair says to Briana, “we don’t want to interrupt but we heard you playing the piano earlier. You are really good. My name is Marcia.”

“Oh no, I was just fooling around.”

“No really,” the other woman, a red head with a face full of freckles continues, “you are good. I’m Sherri by the way. We were wondering, um since the computer over there is fried we were hoping maybe you would play a few songs. Unless that’s too weird…”

The guys all pipe up, Dean being the loudest. “Yeah, that would be kick ass!”

“I’m really rusty, and I don’t have a lot of music memorized…”

“I can get you any music you need” Sam says mischievously while shaking his phone in the air.

Cas leans over and says, “I would really enjoy listening to you play. This is a part of you I do not know and I would like to get to know it more.” Briana huffs, she has never been able to say no to Castiel.

“Ok, just a few but you all owe me.” She downs her water. “What did you have in mind?” she asks the two.

“Do you sing also?” Sherri asks.

“Ha, not in public."

“Do you know any Gaga?” Marcia asks.

“Talk about pulling out the big guns right away! Can’t the bartender just turn up the radio playing over head? Maybe plug in an iPod?”

“Yeah but live music is so much more fun!" Sherri tells her.

“You got me there, I can’t disagree. Let’s do this before I lose my nerve. Sam, did you find me some digital sheet music?”

He hands her his phone “Entire catalog at your fingertips. Break a leg, Darlin.”

The conversations drop down to a low lull when the first few notes of “Poker Face” hit the air. Sherry and Marcia supply the vocals as they dance in front of the piano. Even in their inebriated state the singing isn’t half bad. Briana seems a little uncomfortable at first but by the second song, she seems to warm up. By song number three, “Piano Man”, there are double the amount of people on the little dance floor and the half the people still at tables are singing along to the song.

On the last verse of “Piano Man” Sam stands, grabs his beer and Bri’s water, and joins her on the bench. As she lifts her fingers from the keys she gratefully takes the glass from him and empties it down.

Dean watches as his baby brother leans in to nuzzle at her neck and then whisper something in her ear. She looks at him and he sees her mouth the word “Really?” He nods his head enthusiastically.

Bri clears her throat, there isn’t a mic so she needs to speak loudly to be heard. “I have a request to take it down. I am incapable of saying no to the person making the request so, bear with me.” The room applauds and whistles. Briana nods her gratitude at Marcia as she moves a microphone in front of her mouth. “I’ll do one more after this before calling it a night.” To this, she receives a few “boos” and Briana would bet money it was Dean leading the pack.

She takes a deep breath and lifts her trembling fingers to the keys. All it takes is one look into Sam’s eyes and her fingers calm as they strike the keys. Every bit of emotion she feels every time she hears this song flows into and through her fingers. Never taking her eyes off Sam she begins to sing the lyrics. Even with the microphone, she isn’t sure how far her shy voice is being carried but it doesn’t matter to Briana. The only set of ears she wants to reach are right next to her. There's _one life I've ever known, much I've changed but not outgrown._

Back at their table Dean stands up and holds a hand out to Castiel.  Cas looks at his hand and then up at Dean. “Would you like to dance?”

“Ye-yeah, I think that would be really nice. Are you sure? There are a lot of people here.”

He takes Cas’s hand and kisses his knuckles before pulling him close. “I don't care how many people there are, I want to dance with my Angel." He leads Cas out in front of the piano. He wraps on arm tight around Cas’s shoulder, laying his hand at the back of his neck. With the other he holds Cas’s hand and curls their arms inward to press between their chests. Cas presses his cheek tight against Dean’s, enjoying the feel of his stubble. They both sigh contently as they sway to Briana’s music.

Bri feels Sam’s warm hand on her thigh and she looks where he gestures with his chin towards the crowd. She wonders if her heart is going to burst right out of her chest. She has never felt so much love. She pulls her eyes away from the tight embrace of the two on the floor and returns them to Sam’s radiant face. His eyes are glistening while he mouths the words “Love you” at her. She manages to finish the final verse without a crack in her voice. The tears are flowing freely now. Before cheering with the rest of the crowd, Sam hugs her tight, kisses her mouth, wipes her face and tells her he loves her. “Knock em dead,” he says and returns to sit with Castiel and Dean.

Briana clears her throat again “Alright, I’ll take one more request and then I need a stiff drink." The crowd laughs and Marcia steps forward. “Wow, that was beautiful! Can you do Bennie and the Jets?”

“Yes,” Bri answers, “that one I know very well.”

She closes the lid over the keys, says a quick thank you and heads straight to the bar. The burly bartender looks out of place with a sucker stick poking out between his sealed lips. He pulls it out of his mouth with a loud pop. “Your next round is on the house. No one has ever tickled those ivories quite like that. Nice work. Now, aren’t you glad your friend didn’t talk you into leaving?”

Briana laughs, “I’m pretty sure we would have been out that door if Sparky hadn’t killed the Karaoke train.”

“It’s nice when you have luck on your side, isn’t it?” He pushes her full order towards her.

Bri studies the man before picking up the four glasses. “Um, luck indeed. Thanks."

The remainder of the evening goes by in a happy blur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written a brief POV from Dean and Castiel's that takes place at the end of this chapter. It is Vacation Winchester Style the Companion piece. Some day I will be savvy enough to link it, until then just click through the series :-).


	9. Chapter 9

Briana can feel the train plowing through her soft brain before she even opens her eyes.

Someone takes her hand and places a cold, wet bottle in her palm. “Drink this,” a deep voice says. That same someone takes her other hand and lays two pills into that palm. “Swallow these," the deep voice commands. Briana closes her fists and rolls over with a moan, dropping the water bottle and covering her face with Sam’s pillow. She feels the bed shift. “Why the hell did I drink that much? I know better.”

“Because you haven’t allowed yourself to lose control like that in, hell, years. You were long overdue for some fun.”

She risks opening her eyes and peeks out from under the pillow. She is grateful Sam pulled the blinds down and closed the light blocking curtains. She starts to sit up and the room instantly spins and her stomach flips. “Holy shit,” is all she can manage as she drops back down onto the bed. Breathing deeply, fighting the urge to reject her stomach contents.

Sam laughs softly “Drink the water and take the pills, they will help.”

She makes a second attempt at sitting up and feels victorious when she manages to do just that. She takes a few more deep breaths and chugs down the water and pills before opening her eyes. Well at least the room has slowed from a whirling motion down to a slow meander.

He leans over to kiss her forehead. The bed shifts again as he stands up. “Get some sleep. Cas and I are going for a run and then we are going to get some breakfast.” At the thought of food, she groans. Sam laughs again. “When you started on your fourth drink last night I added another night to our stay so you have the whole day to recoup if you need it. Take the time, you deserve it. I’ll see you later, love you, Darlin.”

She manages a “love you too” before hearing the door shut. Briana slowly stumbles to the bathroom, relieves her screaming bladder, washes her hands and gargles some mouthwash. She would prefer to brush her teeth but she doesn’t think her rolling stomach would appreciate that. Before leaving the bathroom she snatches the bottle of ibuprofen, walks back into the bedroom to throw on one of Sam’s t-shirts and a pair of her cotton shorts. She wraps a throw blanket around her shoulders, collects two water bottles from the cooler and heads through the connecting door. “Dean!” she calls out in the loudest whisper her head will allow.

“Hmmmmm?” emerges from the area of the bed.

“Do you have clothes on?”

“I don’t think so."

“Then stay under that sheet, I’m coming in."

Briana partly crawls, partly drags herself up to the head of Dean’s bed and crashes down, face flat in Cas’s pillow. Dropping the water and pill bottle between the pillows for easy reach.

Beside her, Dean’s face becomes visible from under his own pillow. “What are you doing?” He asks before covering his face again with a moan.

She pulls her face out of the pillow so she can breathe easier, laying with her ear down, eyes closed. “Sam and Cas went for a run and I didn’t want to be alone. Misery loves company you know.”

He is laying in the same position as Briana. On his stomach, arms above his head, with a pillow up to block out the light. His hand pushes aside the water and pats the bed blindly until he finds Bri’s hand. They both close their eyes and welcome the quiet darkness.

She feels the bed shift again, opens her eyes and gets a sight of Dean’s bare ass as he heads into the bathroom. Bri laughs to herself as she listens to Dean go through almost the exact motions as she had earlier. Right down to the moan of “holy shit” and the deep breathing after gargling with mouth wash. She closes her eyes as he leaves the bathroom, hears clothing rustling and waits to open her eyes until he is back on the bed. He is wearing a t-shirt and long sleep pants. While Dean shakes out a few pills and downs the water Briana flips over onto her back, leaving the blanket under her.

“Did I hear you say those nerds went for a run?” he asks.

“You heard correctly.”

“How the hell…”

“Cas is not human and Sam only drank a few beers the whole night."

“Well they suck. How are you feeling?”

“I’m ok, my stomach has settled for the most part and my head has moved from the ‘freight train’ stage into the ‘distant jack hammer’ portion of the show. Very manageable. You?”

Dean gruffs out a deep “same”. He tosses his empty bottle in the general vicinity of the trash. He crawls across the bed and flops down next to Briana. He throws his leg over her legs, reaching his arm up to rest on her shoulder. He drops his head down on her breast. “There, that’s better,” he mumbles.

She tucks her hand on Dean’s rib cage while her face nuzzles down into his short spiky hair. “Sam added another night onto our stay.”

“Good”. He drops down into a deep sleep while listening to Briana’s calming heartbeat. Briana follows, feeling the steady rise and fall of Dean’s chest.

While the two sleep, their partners quietly entered the room. They turn to leave again when they find them sleeping peacefully but not before Sam snaps a picture on his phone.

Briana stretches under Dean’s weight, trying not to wake him. When he does, he starts to pull away but she holds him tighter. “Don’t move, this is nice. I didn’t mean to wake you."

“Shouldn’t this feel weird? Not so…comforting?”

“No way, never weird. Physical contact with the ones I love keeps me grounded.”

Dean shakes his head, “Yeah me too. You know I had a really good time last night. You especially, blew me out of the water.”

“Yeah I had fun too”.

Dean begins to twirl a piece of Briana’s hair. “You know I thought I would miss this.”

“Miss what?”

“This,” he gestures down the length of her body. “Holding a soft body, playing with long hair.” He twists the strand back around his finger. “But this is the first time in years that I have even given any of those aspects a second thought."

“I would imagine Cas’s hard chest is very different then a set of knockers.”

Dean groans “Please don’t talk about Cas’s chest.”

“Why not, I think it’s quite beautiful.”

“Yeah, as do I!” The last thing I want to do right now is think about Cas while I’m pressed against your soft warm body, my head on these nice convenient pillows. You know my top brain knows you are my sister but my lower brain has a mind of its own and he knows you aren’t _really_ my sister. If you catch my meaning.”

She can’t help but laugh. “Sorry, my bad. I could talk about Sam’s hard, chiseled chest if that would help.”

She laughs harder when he says “Ewww. Yes, that did it. Thanks.”

“I think my favorite part of last night was seeing the two of you dancing. It took everything I had not to stop playing and just watch the two of you. I’m proud of you for doing that.”

Dean shrugs his shoulder “No need. I love the guy.”

“It shows.” She picks her head up to look at the clock. “Wow its almost eleven. Are you getting hungry yet?”

“Maybe coffee."

“You know, I was hoping you and Sam could have today to spend alone. I haven’t mentioned it to him, but what do you think? It was the two of you for so long, I feel bad sometimes that you don’t have that anymore.”

He rolls onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows. “What do you mean? We are both are so grateful to have you and Cas with us, always. We wouldn’t want it any other way. Besides, we go on plenty of hunts by ourselves.”

“I know but that really isn’t the same”.

“Whatever,” he waves a hand at her “I see his ugly mug plenty. “Although,” he says slowly “there is something you can do for me."

“Name it."

“Well, yesterday Cas was having a hard time deciding between the Aquarium and the zoo. I think he was disappointed there wasn’t enough time for both. Animals really aren’t my thing…”

“I would love to do that with Cas!”

“Really?” he grins “That would be really great. Thanks Sis.”

“I’m going to go shower.” She leans down to kiss his head again. “Thanks for allowing me to barge in on your hangover. I’ll text you when I’m ready to go.”

“Any time, Honey. Anytime.”


	10. Chapter 10

Briana is standing under the hot shower, willing the last of her headache away when she hears the bathroom door open. “Well hello there, stud. Get that tight behind of yours in here. I’m lonely."

Sam opens the shower door and steps in, anxious to slide his hands all over Briana’s wet body. “Hello to you as well." He pulls her close and bends down to kiss her deeply." When she comes up for air he asks her how she is feeling.

“I would say 100% now that you are here."

“You and Dean looked pretty comfortable when Cas and I stopped in to check on you. It was hard not to push him aside and take his place."

“I’m glad you didn’t, I was in no condition for anything you had in mind, but," she wraps one arm around his waist, another hand in his hair and pushes her pelvis against his thigh "I'm more than ready now!" They both sigh contently as their hands explore and teeth nip. Their kisses start off lazy and sweet but as the mirrors fog with steam the heat between them quickly matches the scalding water running over their bodies. Briana pants around Sam’s mouth, “We need to move to the bed. I'm aching for you."

Never one to disappoint the woman he loves, he tells her “I can’t wait that long”."

Her eyes widen as Sam hooks an arm around her hips and lifts her, pushing her back against the wall. With a slight shift, she seats herself over his shaft, locking her legs around his waist. This position in the shower is a new one, Briana was always afraid of Sam losing his footing but in this moment, all thoughts of safety are clouded by pure lust. His thrusts are erratic at first but it isn’t long before they are able to sync their rhythm.

Briana opens her eyes so she can look at her Adonis. She runs her fingers back through his dripping hair, wipes away the water running down his face, cups his face and locks eyes with him. She continues to stare into his eyes until the intensity is too much. The fire down below is reaching maximum capacity and the surface of her skin feels like it is buzzing with electricity. Every nerve ending is firing at once. Sam adjusts his grip under her ass and moves his angle forcing a “Oh Fuck, Saaaam,” out of her mouth. She blindly reaches for something to hold her steady. Her hand finds the top of the shower stall and she holds tight while the fireworks explode. Sam leans his head onto her chest as his hips stutter. Around the spasm of her muscles she feels the warm sensation as he fills her full.

The hand on the shower frame slides down to rest on Sam’s shoulder. Every muscle relaxes but he does not move. He wants to savor this moment. His head remains on her chest as he enjoys listening to her breathing and heart beat even out. Before his legs can give out, Sam gently lifts Briana up enough to pull out and set her down. They hold each other close before finishing their shower.

 

Sam and Briana are sitting in the living room area snuggling on the couch. Bri sent Cas a text to let him know she was ready when he was but there was no need to rush. Sam is excited to spend the afternoon with Dean.

  
“Hey, I was so distracted by the sound of the shower I completely forgot to tell you about breakfast."

“What, Cas actually ate?”

“No,” Sam says with a roll of his eyes. “It was our waitress."

“What about her? Was she was flirting with the tow of you? That isn't abnormal.”

“No, not really. It was more like she was acting like she knew Cas."

“I don’t understand."

“He was looking at the menu trying to decide if he really wanted to eat anything when she came over. After the usual chit chat she told Cas he reminded her of her younger brother. “ _He is an odd ball, that one_ ” she says “ _but I love him just the same. He once went through this fascination with bees. Who does that?_ ”

Briana’s mouth is hanging open. And there is that gut feeling again. She pushes off Sam’s chest to face him. “Sam, what did she look like?”

“Average height, long blonde hair. I don’t know I wasn’t really paying that close attention to her."

“What color were her eyes?”

He looks up towards the ceiling, replaying breakfast. “They were brown, maybe…no too dark. I would say more like caramel."

“Sam, did she…did you ever see her eating anything?”

“No, not that I recall. Although, now that I’m really thinking about it she did have something in her mouth. Gum maybe?”

“Or hard candy?”

Sam sits up straighter. “Yes! That’s what it was. She had one of those strawberry candies, you know with the chewy center. I could smell it on her. At the time, I just thought it was strawberry syrup but I never saw anyone around us with anything but maple."

Bri’s eyes are round as she thinks back over their stay so far.

“Wait, you don’t think…” Sam starts

“I don’t know what I think. It might be nothing but, I don’t know, Sam. My gut is telling me something is off, I just have to wonder if it’s a bad ‘off’ or a good ‘off’."

Briana is still trying to connect a few dots when there is a knock on the inner door. “Come on in,” she calls.

Cas sticks his head in, “I’m ready if you still want to go."

“Wouldn’t miss it for anything. I just need to throw some shoes on. I still feel wrong leaving without my gun." Briana is tying up the laces on her second shoe when Dean comes strutting in. “Hey there, Mr. Bowlegs, how’s it hanging?”

“I think pretty good, but you should really ask him," Dean answers seriously with a thumb pointed at Cas.

“Can the two of you ever have a conversation without including or referencing sex?” Sam asks incredulously.

“What would be the fun in that?” Bri shoots back. “Alright boys, I have a date with an Angel. You two have fun, try not to get arrested and please, please stay away from the Franklin House."

“What’s the Franklin House?” Cas and Dean both ask.

“Bri and I passed it during our bike tour. It is reported to be the most haunted house in all of Ohio."

  
“Oh well…” Dean starts.

“No way, you are the one who laid down the ‘no work’ rule, buddy!”

“Fair enough, Mom,” Dean mumbles.

They say their goodbyes and part ways.


	11. Chapter 11

The various animal footprints pressed into the concrete serve as a trail to follow through the entrance of the zoo. Briana snags a map and pulls Castiel aside allowing them to study it together. On paper the zoo does not appear to be very large but it will suit their purposes perfectly. The layout is simply a large circle, the exhibits along the perimeter, leaving the middle wide open for picnic tables, benches and landscape.

“Ok Castiel, it’s all up to you," she says glancing up from the paper in her hand. “To the left we have the giraffes, Rhinos and Big Cats or we can start at the right with the….” Her sentence is cut off with a low “whoa” and her feet are moving before she can continue. Cas starts walking as well before following her gaze.

To the right there is a small grassy area that slopes down into a small cement wading pond. This is all enclosed with a waist high gate. At the top of the slop is a giant tortoise and his caretaker. She watches silently as the tortoise slowly chews his mouthful before happily taking another snap off the long carrot the caretaker patiently holds out.

Bri manages to find her voice “Once I was thrown into the world of hunting, I found myself drawn to turtles and tortoises. They are so carefree the way they trod along through life. The life of a turtle was such a sharp contrast to my life; fast paced and dark. Not to mention, having to navigate through puberty with Rufus as a guide. Or rather, lack of a guide."

Castiel lets out a sharp laugh. He Sobers quickly, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh."

Briana smiles warmly, “Its ok, the upside is I learned I was a quick study and had a knack for research.” Bri quietly watches a moment longer before turning around on a soft sigh. “No matter how hard I tried to bargain with Rufus, he never did allow me to have one as a pet. His only reason for not relenting was adequate, we were hardly home long enough to care for one, but it was still a bummer."

“I have no doubt that if you had been able to have one as a pet you would have loved it like it was your child,” Cas tells her quietly.

Briana shakes away the past and brings her mind back to the present. “Where was I? Oh yes, so we can start off to the left at the giraffes and make our way around the circle or we can start on the right at the polar bears.”

“I vote for the giraffes."

They slowly walk along the curved metal bar in front of the high wood slate fence. According to the sign, the baby with its mother is almost a year old.

Castiel speaks up while they walk. “Briana, what did you want to ask me last night?”

When she only looks at him he continues, almost shyly “When you were sitting on my lap?”

Her eyes widen “Oh, right, that. That’s nothing, it’s just something I’ve always been curious about but I don’t know if its taboo or a sensitive subject and I don’t want to upset you. So, just forget about it.”

Cas takes Bri’s elbow, stops in his tracks and turns her. He moves into her personal space and locks his blue eyes onto hers. Holy crap, Briana thinks, how has Dean not keeled over dead from those eyes? “Briana,” he says quietly, "the other day you told me I should never be afraid or ashamed to ask you any question. That you are willing to answer anything because you love me. Well, I love you and I am telling you the road goes both ways. I know that you would never willingly hurt me. I also know you are never one to shy away from discussing personal issues. So please, ask me."

“Well, when you put it that way," she says quietly. "OK, well, I was just wondering…” deep breath in “I was wondering about your wings."

He continues to hold her gaze, not saying a word. Briana begins to get a little fidgety thinking maybe she had overstepped her bounds.  Finally, he asks “What would you like to know? And would you be more comfortable if we continued to walk?”

“No, I mean if you would like to keep walking we can but I’m ok with this. I like looking at your face." Bri relaxes a little when he smiles widely for her. "Actually, I have several, questions that is but I’ll start with, are humans able to see them?”

“If I wish them to, yes I can make it so."

“Has Dean ever seen your wings?”

He hesitates before answering “Yes, when I returned from Purgatory they were in desperate need of….um…care and he helped me. As you may know, my wings are still very badly damaged from the fall. I am unable to use them so I feel very…I don’t know how to correctly describe how I feel. I don’t want to say I am embarrassed or ashamed but I feel…”

“Vulnerable?”

“Yes!” A look of relief passes over his face. “Vulnerable, that’s exactly how I feel. It’s completely ridiculous because I know you, and also Sam for that matter, would react the same way Dean did. With nothing but love and compassion but still, a little piece of me just…”

“You don’t need to explain it to me. I understand more then I think you realize.”

He tilts his head and squints his eyes at her and slowly the light bulb goes on. His face relaxes and he says “huh”.

This makes her laugh.

“What?” he asks.

“You sound like Dean!”

“I will take that as a compliment” he replies before continuing with his train of thought. “I never made the correlation. You walk freely at home in various stages of undress and I never see your scars.”

“To be honest I don’t see them anymore either. I mean, obviously I physically see them, but I don’t think about them. They are just a part of me now, you know. But a switch was flipped in me when I realized I would have to wear a bathing suit in public. This," she makes a large swooping gesture with her arm “is not our world. I feel, as you do, vulnerable. When we were at the pool and I saw the look on that kid's face I wanted to turn tail and run.”

Cas lets out a huff, “I have never seen Briana Rhodes turn tail and run. Less than two days ago I saw you decapitate three ghouls in a matter of ten minutes and one of them you took out with your left hand.”

“Well it was either use weak lefty or become lunch,” she mumbles. “People either look at me like I’m some kind of freak or they take pity on me. Both piss me off a great deal. In “our word” I’m not treated like that. It’s out here that I have the issue.”

She lightly tugs his arm to get them strolling again. They observe the Rhinos and enter the cave like viewing area of the tiger. They watch the poor thing pace between the bushes and past the giant glass wall barrier. “I think every part of you, inside and out, is stunning," Cas tells her firmly.

“I feel the same about you, Angel cakes. I hope you know, if you ever feel up to it, I would love to see them and if you never do that’s ok because I already know they are glorious."

“Thank you, I will keep that in mind. Hey, I’m sorry I never noticed your distress at the pool. I was so caught up in my own apprehension about swimming."

“No need to be sorry, I'm grateful you didn't notice, it means I was doing my job well. A hunter must be able to hide her fear." She says on a wink.

Next up were the lions. The male with the beautiful mane is stretched out on a giant boulder while the female is pacing in a similar fashion as the tiger.

“He looks like Sam after eating a home cooked meal!” Castiel exclaims.

This makes Bri bend at the waist and laugh happily. She straightens and snaps a picture with her phone. She is still laughing as she taps out a few keys then turns the screen allowing Cas to read her message to Sam.

  
“ _What are you doing at the zoo? You are supposed to be getting into trouble with the green eyed one.”_

Her phone plays the beginning notes to the show “Voyager” signaling Sam’s response. She laughs again as Cas reads over her shoulder

“ _Had to take a breather, stopped for a big lunch. That’s Dean pacing in front of me…oh wait is that a female? No difference. Hope you guys are having fun."_

Briana shakes her head, "And Sam accuses me of acting like a child when I am with Dean! He isn't any better! What are we going to do with them, Castiel?”

His eyes twinkle,“I could think of a few things I would like to try.”

“Oh hell ya, me too. We should compare notes,” she says with a waggle of her eyebrows. The mischievous looks leaves her face.

“Wait, I spy with my little eye an ice cream truck. Would you like a cone? I know you aren’t big on food..”

“No, ice cream sounds good.”

Cones in hand they head over to a bench in front of the lemur exhibit. They watch them maneuver flawlessly over tree limbs and ropes. “I don’t want to turn this day into 20 questions but I do have a few more.”

“Ask away, Cas, that’s how conversations occur. I think we have established the fact that I don’t mind,” she takes a lick of her blue moon ice cream.

“Last night, when you first sat down at the piano, Sam said you were playing for me.”

Whoa, she thinks, she didn’t see that one coming. “He was not wrong," she answers slowly.

“Maybe I am wrong but I thought the lyrics speak of a woman.”

“No, actually, he is singing about an Angel that helped him in a time of need.”

“Oh,” he says, “I did not realize that."

“And there is the root complexity of music, my dear Castiel. Some lyrics are very straight forward and others have meaning entirely different than the actual words. Music is another form of art, it is all in the eye of the beholder. There really isn't any wrong answer, what matters is how the music makes you feel."

She thinks a moment before continuing. “Maybe this will help, I can see by your blank stare I’m not making any sense. Person A hears this song and it makes him think about his wife, the woman who helped him through a rough patch in his life. Person B hears it and may pay little attention to the lyrics and zero in on the instruments. When I, Person C, listens I only think of you. It was months before I learned the back story and yet it brought me to you."

She can see his wheels turning and when he remains silent she continues.

“I will be eternally grateful to you for bringing our boys home. I wasn’t around when you brought Dean home and I know Sam’s rescue did not go as smoothly as you had hoped." Briana represses the urge to shudder at the thought of Sam without his soul. "I also know both rescues were part of a bigger picture but that means little to me. You brought them home despite huge consequences to yourself. Aside from that, I feel so blessed to have you a part of my world. I could never fully express that on my own. You are so good and so pure. I honestly cannot think of one instance of you putting yourself before others. The world is a better place with you in it. Castiel, you set me right. You set us all right."

In order to reign in her feelings she pats Cas’s thigh and stands. With Cas on her heels she begins to walk again.

“I don’t really know how to respond to that except to say thank you. I don’t know how much of that is deserved. It’s kind of you.”

“I speak nothing but the truth, so help me Chuck,” Briana is unable to keep the smirk off her face.

Castiel returns the smirk, eats the last of his butter pecan cone and follows up with “What about the song you sang to Sam? I know that one very well and I always found it a little sad. I never understood why it meant so much to you. To both of you.”

Focusing her attention on the sea otters diving in the pool before her, Briana takes a deep breath. “I know I’m exaggerating when I say I was living in my own Hell the year Sam was gone but that’s what it felt like. I know I don’t have to go into details because you were there for so much of it. When Sam finally revealed to us he was topside I was able to physically hold him, when he would allow it, and I knew he was safe but I didn’t have him back. He was a shell.” Her breathing hitches and she closes her eyes. She feels Castiel’s fingers thread through her own. As always, he is able to ground her by his mere presence.

She opens her eyes again, and begins walking. “The lyrics to that song made me aware I wasn’t alone in my pain. Here was proof in writing, someone else knew what I was going through. The situations were obviously different but the core feeling was the same. I loved Sam and the thought of leaving him was never an option but listening to that gave me faith that he would come back to me."

They have come upon the Polar Bears, and as luck would have it there were none to be found. Castiel leads them across the wide path to a fenced in area holding a Bison. He continues to walk up a long winding cement path, still holding Briana's hand. At the top, they are able to look down into a separate fenced area. In between mounds of dirt are small holes. Suddenly a small, brown face appears at one of the tunnel openings. Several more follow suite throughout the area. The excitement on Castiel’s face is contagious. He backs them up to sit on a bench nearby.

While watching the Prairie Dogs, Cas picks up where they left off “And once his soul was restored, the meaning changed?”

“Exactly. Now it acts as a reminder of everything we have been through together. The man who wrote the lyrics, for whatever reason, is kept apart from the person he loves. I’ve always imagined it was work that kept them apart. You can hear, hell I can physically feel, the love he has for that person despite the distance between them."

  
They remain silent, watching the furry critters chase each other like children. Briana's head falls onto Castiel's shoulder. This could be heaven, she thinks.

“Thank you for helping me to better understand."

“Anytime, Castiel". She lays a hand on his shoulder then sets her chin onto her hand, smiling up into his handsome profile.  "Now, I’m tired of hearing myself talk. What else would you like to do before we leave for home tomorrow?”

He turns his head, their noses are practically touching “I enjoy listening to you talk. It makes me feel safe, almost protected."

“Oh wow, that’s a little overwhelming coming from you but really nice Cas, thank you."

They sit there for a moment, enjoying each other's company before Castiel answers her question. “I was thinking I would like to try out the hot tub. I’ve never been in one before. Unless you want to stop somewhere for lunch first?"

“The hot tub is a great idea! Before we head out though I would like to check out the gift shop."

Briana is unable to find the item she was searching for but in the process of looking, she picks up a little gift for Dean and one for Sam. “Cas, I’m going to pay for these then hit the restroom. OK if I meet you out front?” She waits for him to nod his head yes before heading to the register. On the way, she spots something she likes even more then her original gift idea.

Castiel is waiting at the exit for her, hands stuffed in his pockets. As she draws nearer he sticks out an elbow, she happily loops her arm around his elbow and leans their shoulders together as they walk. Up ahead of them and across the street she sees a German Shepherd. The beautiful creature is straining at its leash while barking wildly at a squirrel. The sight makes Briana laugh out loud. “I can’t help but think of Dean when I see a dog bark like that!”

Castiel turns to her, one eyebrow in the air. Laughing harder “Oh, oh, oh how have you never heard of the time Dean Vulcan Mind Melded with a dog?!? Nevermind, I know the answer to that! He would never willingly tell you about that!”

Briana begins her story, quickly shoving aside the image of Sam on the ground, blood bubbling through his fingers. This needs to be a happy story.


	12. Chapter 12

“Did he really hang his head out the Impala window? I just can’t picture it!”

Chuckling to himself, Cas pulls off his t-shirt, removes his phone from his swim trunks pocket and sets them down on the deck chair. He waits for Briana to do the same with her cover-up and phone, before descending the steps into the hot tub. The water is much hotter than the whirl pool tub but not unpleasant.

Briana sits across from Castiel. Neither of them speak, the only sound is the whirl of the jets. Castiel’s attention becomes fixed on Briana’s right arm. She looks down at her arm then back at Castiel. Her facial features remain neutral as he stands up and sits back down next to Briana. He is holding up his hand, fingers outstretched. He only looks up long enough to assess her reaction. When she nods her head slightly he reaches out and begins to lightly trace the white, haphazard lines. The heat from the tub has turned her skin red, making the scars pop out more prominently. His touch is feather light as he follows the series of short lines that each curve where the tip of the blade was spun through her skin. He tilts his head as he begins at the first scar, following each straight edge then curve before picking his finger up and moving onto the next and repeating until he has touched each line winding around her bicep. “You know, I can almost make out Enochian scripture.”

Huh? That is not what Briana was expecting. “Wh-what?”

He begins his tracing again this time slower, deliberately pausing between marks. “I don’t know a whole lot about tattoos but I bet with the right artist, we could work this into the word “Family." Suddenly the image pops out at her.

Castiel reaches up and touches her face, wiping away tears she didn’t even know were there. “Really?” is all she can whisper.

“Yeah, I think, to use one of your favorite terms, I think it would be pretty bad ass. I can picture it now, your hand grasping a machete, your muscle ripples through the deep red? No blue, warrior’s mark, as you draw back to behead a vamp.”

Breathless, Briana wraps her arms around Cas’s neck, kissing at his pulse point. "Thank you, that is really amazing.”

“What is it you always tell Sam when he gets annoyed by the nickname Moose? Take it, and make it your own. Follow your own advice, take what was done to you and make it your own.”

She pulls back, her smile fading when she looks at Cas. He sits back and looks lost in thought.

With a hand on his arm “Castiel, what is it?”

He looks up at her, forces a smile “Nothing, seeing the Enochian symbols in my mind’s eye makes me think of my other family. Those I have lost.”

Understanding his pain she asks “Anyone in particular? Balthazar?" Or more likely, she suspects, “Gabriel?”

“Gabriel, yes. I know you all aren’t big fans of his."

Briana is shaking her head, cutting him off “Not true, Angel cakes. True, what he did to Sam with Dean was a dick move and I’m glad that was before my time; however, the way I understand it he wasn’t just doing parlor tricks out of boredom. He was making sure his Father, your Father’s, plan was carried out the way it was “supposed” to. Every single one of us has done stupid shit because we believed we were doing the right thing to protect our family."

Castiel visibly relaxes, studying Briana’s face as she defends his brother “In the end, he settled on the same side as you. I wouldn’t say Sam and Dean would be jumping at the chance to have a beer with the guy but they appreciate the fact that Gabriel made the ultimate sacrifice for us all, ‘us’ meaning human kind. Not to mention the fact that it was at the hand of his own brother. That’s a tough break.”

“Thank you for understanding. I miss him. When I do sleep, I often dream about him.”

“Ok, confession time."

Cas snaps his head up at her but doesn’t say anything.

“I often pray to Chuck, well about many things, but the top of my list is always for him to bring your brother back to you. I have faith he will someday answer me."

Now it’s Castiel’s turn to hug Briana. “Thank you. I have faith as well." He rubs his hand over his face, the same way Briana has seen Dean do countless times when he becomes very emotional. “Let’s get changed and text our guys, make sure they aren’t sitting in a jail cell. Or worst yet, knee deep in ghost hunting at the Franklin House.”

Briana groans as she towels off. “Don’t even go there. I wouldn’t put it past them." They cover back up and head for the elevator.

Once on their floor, Castiel rounds a corner and runs smack into the barrel chest of Luke the pool guy/bartender. “Whoa, watch it! Where is the fire, Bro? I don’t see your Lover Boy so it must not be in your pants."

“You,” is all Castiel growls.

Luke throws up his hands “Sorry, didn’t mean to offend." He steps around Cas, nods his head at Briana and continues down the hall in the direction the two of them had just come.

Castiel turns and runs after him “Wait, who are you?” he yells.

Briana follows Castiel as he chases Luke down the narrow hallways and around corners until they reach the opening in front of the elevators.

Luke is standing in front of a window. Back straight, chest out, feet planted far apart, his honey colored eyes glistening. There is a happy little sneer on his lips.

“Who are you?” Castiel asks him again. Briana takes her place behind Castiel, giving him space but close enough in case he needs her.

“Me? I’m a nobody."

“I don’t believe that. Who are you? Do I…do we know you?”

Luke points with a finger at the name badge pinned to his shirt “Luuukkke,” he says slowly.

“No, I know you.”

Luke lets out a sad sounding laugh. “No bro, I’m just a dude who spends his days checking pool chemicals and mixing spirits. Didn’t you see the plaque? I was voted employee of the year last year!” He throws his hands up in a flourish. “You know how? By doing everything in my power to make sure each of my guests experience just a little bit of heaven while they are here. On occasion, a guest or two will come along that I feel deserves extra attention. This weekend, that guest was you. Well, you and your partners in crime."

“I watched you at the pool and at the bar. And you know what I saw? Yeah, I saw the hard ass edge you all show the world, reflecting the epic proportions of pain you all have suffered. But the kicker of it is, I looked past that and I saw a _family_. Pure and simple. Three of you instantly tensing at the littlest of slights to the fourth."

“If I had a little brother, I would want him to have a family like yours. Then I would know that even when I am able to be there for him, someone will always have his back."

Castiel is shaking his head. From where Briana is standing she can see the tension building in his body “No, there is more going on here and I need you to tell me…”

“Don’t over think it. Enjoy it while you are able to. Hasn’t anyone ever told you good things come to those who wait? Also, have a little faith."

“Please! You never answered my question!” Castiel pleads.

“Oh, but didn’t I?”

The loud rumble of Baby roars outside the window behind Briana. Even though both Briana and Castiel know Baby is parked safely in the underground garage they still turn towards the sound. When they face forward once again, all they find is an empty space.

Briana is beside Castiel, holding his shoulders as he hits his knees. “I got you,” she tells him as she cradles his bowed head as if in prayer. His hands lay limp on his thighs, breath coming out in shallows pants. With each gentle circle Briana rubs on Castiel’s back, the Angel leans a little heavier against her. “Cas, come on Honey. Let’s get back to your room. We are almost there." She pulls him to his feet, braces him with an arm around his waist and guides them back to their rooms. Briana opens her door,  walks them through the shared door and lowers Castiel onto the couch. She pulls the coffee table closer before sitting down across from him. She lifts Cas’s hands which are once again laying limp on his thighs.

Briana steels herself before looking into Castiel’s face; however, she is still unprepared for the amount of defeat painted on his face. His eyes are a dull blue, lids heavy, the color of his face has grown pale and the corner of his pretty pouted lips are turned down at the corners. She sits quietly, looking into his eyes, waiting for him to give her some kind of idea in which way to proceed.

Barely above a whisper “That was him, wasn’t it? I wasn’t reading to much into all…all that?” he asks, gesturing toward the door.

She shakes her head slightly, “Gabriel,” is all she says.

Suddenly Castiel stands up, squeezes her hands then releases them. “I think I’m going to take a quick shower."

“Ok, you know where to find me if/when you need me."

Having showered and dressed Briana sits down with a book, ready in case Castiel wants to talk. She feels so damn helpless. So many questions keep popping into her head. What does this mean, is he really back? Why did he hide himself all weekend?

The door swings open and Castiel steps in. “I’m out of the shower. You are welcome to join me, if you would like."

“Nothing would make me happier, Cas.” She closes her book and gets up, grabbing something out of the gift shop bag. “Do you want to talk? Would you rather watch some mindless television?" She sits down onto the couch, grabbing the remote. “Whatever you need, just let me know."

Briana decides for him when his feet remain planted in place, shoulders sagging in defeat. She sits back into the couch, pulling a pillow onto her lap. "Come here and lay down." He approaches the couch slowly, sitting down next to her. Briana holds out a small, plush Prairie Dog to Castiel. He blinks a few times before he smiles shyly and accepts the little critter. “I was hoping to find you a bee but I struck out. You seemed to really enjoy watching the Prairie Dogs. I liked how serene they made you appear."

“Thank you, this is perfect, I love it." Almost as an afterthought he adds, "It was rather calming to watch them play."

Bri pats the pillow in her lap, “Lay down." Briana's fingers immediately begin to card through his hair the moment his head hits the pillow. His knees curl up close to his chest, one hand tucked under Bri’s thigh, the other cupping her knee. The Prairie Dog tucked under his chin. At first, he is tense but the longer her fingers comb through his wet strands, occasionally running down the length of his arm and back up, the more he relaxes. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, I would rather wait until Dean and Sam return, I don’t want to rehash it all again "

“Fair enough. I could find a movie?”

“No, I don’t want the noise." He lifts his head. “What book were you reading? I didn’t mean to interrupt you," he says laying his head back down.

“You weren’t interrupting me, I was reading more out of distraction. I believe I have read this book, _The Outsiders_ , more times than I have celebrated birthdays."

Bri’s phone alerts to an incoming text.

“ _Taking a cab back from the Great Lakes Brewing Company tour, dinner out or take-out in?”_ she reads aloud. “I’m going to out on a limb and say ‘stay in’?” Cas nods in the affirmative.

“Done. They said they will surprise us. To me that translates to burgers and fries." Bri feels a little victory when she feels Cas huff out a very small laugh.

“Back to your book," Cas says as Bri tosses her phone onto the coffee table. "I’m not familiar with _The Outsiders_. What is it about?”

“A group of young boys dealing with the shitty curve balls life is good at tossing out. The heart of it is family and how far a person is willing to go to protect the ones they hold close."

“Would you…nevermind."

“What? What would you like, Castiel? I want to help you"

“Would you be willing to read to me?”

“I would love nothing more." She picks up the well-loved, tattered book. The front cover is long gone and there are notes written on almost every page. She settles her hand back into Cas’s hair and begins to read _. When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house_ …

Briana is just getting to the part at the drive-in theater when the Winchester brothers burst through the door. Castiel and Briana both stand up quickly to greet their partners. Their hugs must be a little too tight because the brothers are instantly on edge. Almost in unison, they ask what is wrong. Bri gives Sam a little smile and whispers she is fine, Cas on the other hand just stares blankly at Dean. He holds Cas’s face “What happened?” Panic is starting to set in and he looks to Briana for assistance.

She holds her hand out and gestures for everyone to sit. Sam sets the bags of food on the floor. He sits down in one of the chairs and pulls Bri into his lap, hugging her tightly. Dean sits on the coffee table in front of Castiel, holding his hands the same way Bri had earlier. “Everything is fine, we just had, I would call it a small brush of hope, maybe? What do you think, Cas?”

The Angel finally smiles a little and says, “Yeah, I think I like that."

“Sam, our suspicions were correct."

“Can one of you please fill me in before I lose my shit?" Dean snaps.

“Have you noticed how lucky we have been since the moment we stepped up to the front desk to check in?" She starts ticking items off her fingers when Dean flares his nostrils in response to her question. “We check in and the starburst eating, honey eyed Kiki upgrades our room. At the pool, before I can go into full blown panic attack when Mr. Pimpleface takes a look at my body artwork, he slips on his ass while standing still. Who comes along but pool guy Luke, pulling on a sucker."

Sam jumps in before Bri can move on. “Actually, it started before we got here now that I’m thinking about it. When I clicked on a hotel name from the search results, this place popped up. It wasn’t what I had clicked on. The price was too good to pass up.”

“Interesting,” Bri says. “At the bar, Dean starts griping about the Karaoke and is insistent on leaving. Suddenly the place has faulty wiring? No more Karaoke. Also, “Luke” was the one to suggest the Purple Nurples. Dean, Sam told me about the case you were working when you were first introduced to the awful concoctions."

The light bulb over Dean’s head is a little dim but it has been turned on. “That blockhead called you Cassie."

Castiel nods his head as Sam speaks up.

“The waitress the next morning knew about your fascination of bees," Sam adds.

Briana fills in the guys with the encounter with Gabriel in the hallway.

“What the hell does all of this mean?” Dean asks, thunderstruck.

“I may be making an assumption here, but I believe that is the part that has Castiel so troubled,” Briana says lightly.

Castiel stands up, dropping Dean’s hands and walks towards the balcony door, grabbing the Prairie Dog at the last second. He stands at the door, watching the whitecaps on Lake Erie in the distance. His shoulders are rounded, his fist, clenching the stuffed animal tightly, is hanging at his side.

Dean is finding it difficult to stay calm. “Say something, Cas! I hate it when you are quiet like this. I need to know what you are feeling. Remember, constant line of communication?”

“You know, Cas, if you want, we could head home now instead of waiting until morning," Sam tells him.

Castiel suddenly straightens up and turns to face them. He looks at each of them in turn before shaking his head no. “No.” Again, more firmly “No, we came here for a family getaway and we will finish as scheduled. I, for one, have had the best time of my life.” He sits back down in front of Dean, grabbing his hands while still holding the stuffed rodent. “My brother is right, we must enjoy our time together while it is here. I know I will see him again when the time is right. I have faith."

Cas leans in to kiss Dean “Now what is that wonderful aroma coming from those bags? It doesn’t smell like burgers!”

Dean acts as if he is insulted “I do have a wider palette than that!”

“Prove it,” Briana challenges, crawling off Sam’s lap.

The brothers each grab a bag and set out several white take out containers. The smell of curry makes Briana’s mouth water. “Chicken Tikka Masala!”. She moans loudly as she digs a fork into the first container. “Ugh, Chicken Biryani! I stand corrected, Dean Winchester! Well done!” she groans around another mouthful of food as she snags a piece of Naan bread.

  
“Hey, it was my idea!” Sam cries. “I knew you would make those noises and I couldn’t help myself."

Never taking his eyes off his food, Dean offers up the hand not holding a fork to his brother. Sam laughs, shakes his head and slaps him a high five. Briana is too engrossed in her food to notice.

Castiel sits back a moment, wanting to etch this moment into his memory. He feels so fortunate to be here. Dean looks up, catches his eye and winks. Castiel smiles at the handsome hunter and returns the wink. He leans forward to check out the spread before him.

After stuffing themselves full, Dean channel surfs before settling on _Roadhouse_. “What is that toy you are clutching, Cas?” Dean asks, just now taking note of it.

“Briana picked him up for me at the zoo gift shop. Cute, isn’t he?” All of a sudden, Cas’s eyes widen and he stands up “I almost forgot, I found something for you as well, Briana.” He heads into the bedroom, returning with his hands behind his back. He stops in front of Briana. “I know it isn’t the real thing but maybe this can serve as a placeholder until you are able to acquire a live version." He thrusts a plush tortoise out for her.

“Cas! I love it, thank you!” She jumps up, clutching the fuzzy shelled creature to her chest then hugging Cas. “Promise me you will help me name him whenever that day arrives."

"Deal," he tells her.

“Hey! I’m the only one who should be making my girl look that happy!” Sam jokes. “Let me look at that." Bri reluctantly hands it over.

“That’s really sweet, Cas.”

“I actually got something for the two of you as well," Bri says as Sam hands her pet back. Bri comes back from her room and hands Dean a small bottle opener with a picture of a grizzly bear.

“Sweet! Thanks Sis!” He heads to the cooler and grabs a bottle to test it out. "Roar," he says as the bottle cap soars through the air.

“It has a magnet on the back so you can stick it to Big Greenie there." Dean grins as the magnet snaps into place on the cover of the cooler.

Briana tosses a D shaped piece of black material into Sam’s lap. “What’s this?” he asks picking it up.

“It’s a beanie. You know, a hat?”

“I don’t wear hats, they may mess up my hair.” He picks it up to examine it closer and groans. “Really? I thought you were on my side?”

“Come on, you have to at least try it out. I think you will look pretty hot in it. As for your hair, my love, we all know it is magical and nothing ever ‘messes it up’."

Sam grudgingly pulls it over his head, allowing Dean and Cas to see the trail of moose tracks running at an angle. They both immediately laugh and Sam groans again. Briana sits in his lap and cups his face. “As usual, I was right. You are a hot looking, Moose.” She leans in with an open mouth, full tongue kiss. This causes Dean to groan.

“Really guys, we are trying to watch a movie.” Briana looks at him with a raised eyebrow, not saying a word. “Yeah, you’re right,” Dean says with a wave of his hand “I really don’t care. Go get him Tigress”. And to Cas, “If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em!”

The two couples continue to neck like teenagers before returning to the movie. As the credits roll Briana and Sam stand. Bri hugs first Dean good night and then Cas. “Sleep tight, Angel cakes. Say hi to Gabe for me and assure him we got your back."

“I know,” he tells her as he tightly hugs her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make this reveal too obvious?
> 
> Did anyone catch The Outsiders easter egg in chapter 8?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end

Sam& Briana and Cas & Dean ring in the morning with a wild ride. This time, Dean is the one whistling through the walls. Sam lifts his hand weakly to “thump thump” on the wall in reply before collapsing back onto the floor beside Briana. They had started in the bedroom and somehow ended in the living room. They finished on the plush carpet, not even able to make it to the couch. Sam’s soft cock twitches slightly as he thinks about the things Briana just did to him with her tongue.

Sam clears his throat. “Want to hit the whirl pool tub again before check out? Or we could go down to the pool.”

“The whirl pool sounds nice, give me a minute. My legs are still full of jelly."

“I hope you didn’t get any rug burn, Darlin. I must inspect."On a giggle, Briana lets Sam roll her over onto her stomach. She lays her head on her folded hands. He takes in the sight of her shape. He ghosts kisses down the bumps of her spine as his hands sweep out over her shoulders, down her ribs, settling on her hips, barely registering the feel of the raised lines. When he arrives at her perfectly plump ass he cups each dome before laying a soft kiss on the closest cheek. “Beautiful as ever with nary a rug burn in sight." He finishes with a little tap to the cheek he had just kissed.

“Good, lets hit that tub!” Bri calls as she streaks out of the room with a grin.

An hour later the four hunters are packed and ready to head home. They reluctantly close the door to their mini getaway and head down towards the elevator.

Their faces do not reflect what each are feeling. They are each disappointed to find a petite dark haired woman behind the counter, Kiki is nowhere to be seen. In the pool area, a white haired man with glasses is checking the chemical levels.

While Dean heads to the garage to retrieve Baby, the remaining three wait outside. “How you doing, Buddy?”

“I’m good, thanks Sam." He shrugs his shoulder “Every one of us has suffered a loss, or several, unfortunately. I feel very grateful to have had the chance to be with Gabriel, even if it was only a short while."

Dean pulls up and gets out as Cas continues, “Now I would like to go home, with my family, and get back to what we do best."

“That sounds like a plan," Dean says gruffly as he opens the driver's side back door.

Sam does the same for Briana. As she climbs in, Castiel leans over “If you don’t mind, I would really love to hear the rest of that book."

Briana pulls it out of her coat pocket “Way ahead of you."

Baby pulls out of the parking lot, her rumble filling the quiet morning air. Tucked inside, she carries four hunters that are well rested and ready to take on the next fight.

 

High above the parking lot, a shorter man with soft blonde hair, pulls back the curtain of the window he is looking out. While his honey colored eyes glisten with happiness, he takes a bite of the candy bar in his hand, chews around a smile and watches the taillights of the Impala fade in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me to the end. All feed back is much appreciated!
> 
> Look me up on twitter @lydrewsmom to Tumblr LoudenSwainfangirl
> 
> Feedback and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> <3 <3


End file.
